Journey of a Lifetime
by KaosRuin
Summary: Given a new chance for a happier life, Harry takes it, not knowing what is in store for him in the Pokemon world. No pairings Redo of previous story
1. Chapter 1

**Well everyone, guess who's back! Sorry it took so long, new job and everything ate up a lot of time...anyways, please enjoy the story and make sure to read the note at the end!**

With a soft sigh, Harry shifted in his seat, being very careful to not wake up anyone in the house. It was very late, possibly even early morning, he couldn't tell. His clock was out of power thanks to the storm going on right now, the entire neighborhood darkened with the power outage. He chuckled softly, he was pretty sure that even though the heavens were crashing down outside with thunder, rain and howling winds, if he were to sneeze, the Dursleys would wake up anyway, that's how much they hated him.

Looking over his book once more _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ he glanced at his candle to make sure there was enough for some more reading, as well as to make sure it wouldn't burn anything anytime soon. He couldn't sleep, hadn't really ever since the end of his fifth year, so he spent most of the nights now reading about anything he could. He glanced up at his calendar, the flickering light casting some neat shadows on it, though he could tell what day it was, or will be, not knowing the time was messing with him. If it was after midnight, then it was his sixteenth birthday right now.

' _Sixteen eh…didn't think I'd live that long, certainly not with all the chaos that's been happening. Voldemort coming back, the Ministry finally recognizing that fact, who knows what Dumbledore is doing or the Order for that matter_ '. Harry mused softly, stretching out. With the storm going off like it was, he knew he wouldn't be getting anything like in the past years, not till morning at least. He was ok with that though, he enjoyed the peace and quiet, he missed Hedwig though, he had sent her off with his required letter the other day, and she probably wouldn't be back until later anyway.

A thundering snore shook the house, reminding him that he wasn't quite alone. Thanks to a slip of the tongue from Dung, the Dursleys knew that Sirius was gone, and it was only thanks to a threat from Moody and Kingsley, among others, that they left him alone. He knew he would be in a lot worse situation otherwise. He was thankful for that and what they did for him.

Walking over to the window to watch the storm for awhile, Harry let his thoughts wonder. Over his childhood with the Dursleys and treatment…not pleasant thoughts to go over so he skipped them. He knew he was messed up in a way because of that and didn't like to dwell on what they did and didn't do to him. They wondered over his years and adventures at Hogwarts, his friends, enemies, just let the thoughts take shape like the storm clouds above him. What he didn't know, is that someone else was watching them too…

 _Elsewhere_

" _The child has had more done to him than even_ he _has throughout his adventures here." One voice said, echoing across the landscape._

 _The landscape being a giant tower, open the sky. Bright light and sunshine shone everywhere, down below the rim was an endless sea of clouds. The tower itself was of aged white stone, cracked in places but still impressive to behold._

" _Yes, he has. And yet, he still remains pure of heart, I can see that even here." A male voice said at the side of the towering voice. The two were watching a window of sorts that showed a certain black haired, emerald eyed teen. His thoughts echoing like a quiet whisper that they were listening to, they even saw glimpses of his memories if they were strong enough to send a picture._

" _I feel sorry for him." The second voice said after a time._

" _Oh? This from you, when you only trust one human out of all?" The voice replied, a knowing and surprised tone taking place._

 _The other shifted in place, unsure. "I feel….a connection of sorts. He had a horrible creation time, he wasn't cared for, nor understood. He tries to find his place in the world, when that world and others in it don't understand him or even try to, bar a very few. He has power he doesn't know about, but in a way they try to use him. Even if those don't do it maliciously and they do in a way care, they still use him. But he still tries to do his best and does what he believes is right in his heart…I respect him for that." The second said finally._

 _The first gave the impression of nodding. "I see….you do know his future yes? We've see it thanks to our sister. He'll make it…but not without much scarring, and even then, the future is not set in stone. We've seen paths where if he was gone or to leave…they would still find a way to fix their world."_

" _He cares very much, but has been hurt terribly." The other said softly and sadly. "I wish I could help him. I feel a kindred spirit in him, Creator."_

 _The first was quiet for a very long time, long enough that the other stared up at his companion. "He was dealt a very bad hand in his life and will continue to be dealt one…but perhaps we can throw in some wild cards, eh?" A mischievous tone took place._

 _It took a moment for the meaning to go through, but when it did the second's eyes widened in surprise, before a smirk took place. "Arceus…you clever God. What do you have in mind?"_

" _If we do this quick enough, his journey will start before the day ends tomorrow. Here's what we need to do, and we will need the others help with this…" The being, Arceus leaned down and spoke his plan, both beings keeping an eye on the portal right as something appeared in Harry's room._

 _Back with Harry_

The teen nearly jumped out of his skin when a bright light appeared behind him, nearly blinding him. Taking a defensive stance with his wand, he waited, crouched behind his desk, for his eyesight to correct itself in the gloom. It took only minutes, and in that time frame, nothing attacked or made noise. He was still alone.

Cautious, he peeked over and glanced around. Nothing seemed to be out of place, though there was something new. On his bed was a letter, addressed to him, with the Gringotts seal.

Secured now that nothing was going to happen to him, he stood up and went over, debating about the letter. While it could be a trap, and he was paranoid enough about that to not immediately pick it up, he highly doubted it was. During the start of the summer, he had snuck out when it was Dung's watch (Thanks Dung for being slightly useful in your uselessness) and went to Gringotts to take care of some things financially as well as to take part in Sirius' will. His Godfather had told him before that while he left one that the others would know about, a second just as binding will was left strictly for him.

Arriving at Gringotts that day, Harry put his reading to good use. Sirius had given him books to read over the school year, that he hid from She-Who-Reads-All-His-Books-And-Never-Gives-Them-Back, about Goblin etiquette. He practiced in private with the first Goblin he ever met, Griphook, who at first was skeptical about the whole thing, but was pleasantly surprised when Harry had greeted him the proper Goblin way. Over the course of his fifth year the two wrote each other, perfecting Harry's etiquette and mannerisms in speaking with Goblins' of different classes and standings.

His first official meeting with the Goblins, Griphook watching with a smirk and glee at the shock, resulted in a few fainting and several jaws dropping. The awe wore off quickly though, and thankful it was so early that no other human saw them do that, they were ecstatic over finally being greeted in the correct manner. Harry won a lot of brownie points that day with the Goblins and continued to do so over the next several later months.

The will reading was done in private, only the Harry, Griphook who was there for support for his human friend and companion, and the will reader Ironfang, keeper of the Black Family accounts. It basically said that Harry was left in charge of all the Black Family finances and property. Sirius also named him is Heir, which now made Harry Lord of the Black Family since because of a quirk Sirius' mother did, if there was no current Lord, the Heir was immediately named to Lord in their place. Anything left in the house was his as well, along with Kreacher the House-elf.

This caused some chaos when Kreacher was summoned accidentally when Harry said his name. The aged House-elf did not want to serve 'A filthy Halfblood traitor' and started screeching like mad. Harry proved he was once again different from nearly every other human and Wizard, when he went down on his knees and hugged Kreacher, saying he forgave him for what he did with Sirius and that he was sorry the Black line ended with him.

Harry had done a lot of thinking over the remaining school year and realized that a lot was at fault with Sirius' death, but was in no way one person's fault. Bellatrix killed him yes, but Sirius left the safety of the house, Harry forgot about the mirror he was given and didn't trust Professor Snape that day with the message he gave. Kreacher may have caused him to believe Sirius was captured, but he was also under orders from someone who was using him as well. A lot was at play that day, and he did a lot of soul searching to come to those conclusions.

The two Goblins and House-elf froze. Here was a Wizard, one of the most important ones at that, on his knees, forgiving said House-elf for the part he played in his Godfather's death, as well as apologizing for something that was in no way his fault. Kreacher slowly brought his skinny arms up in an awkward hug, patting the other on the back, unsure of what to do.

After several minutes, Harry had stood up and smiled. While he did not want a 'slave' as he explained, he was willing to let Kreacher go to whomever he wished to serve for as long as certain things were forbidden for him to ever, in any way for form, to speak about. Or he could continue to stay at Grimmauld place, serving the portrait. Kreacher was shocked silent, eyes wide. He had asked for some time to think about it, but for the mean time would stay at Grimmauld. Harry nodded and bid the other farewell for now.

With the will reading done, Harry asked if there was anything else that he needed to be aware of or do. The Goblins shook out of their stupor and explained that now that he was Lord Black, in a sense, he had some sway in the Ministry and Wizengmont. They went on further to explain what this meant for him, as he was now allowed to use magic even being underage, to protect himself in anyway he saw fit.

Harry asked about the clause in the will, about there being only the Heir Black left that made him a Lord, he asked if it was that way with him being the Potter Scion as well. Those words caused an erupt flurry of moment and tests done with several more Goblins appearing and speaking in their native tongue. Harry didn't have a clue what was going on, but they weren't happy from what he could tell.

Griphook had explained that he was supposed to have been made Lord Potter years ago, when he was reintroduced to the magic world, and the fact that this did not happen was considered an insult to them. They had thought he knew of his standing, and never thought to say or do anything for the time being, believing he was waiting till he was seventeen.

Many tests were done that day as well as several other readings, but at the end of it, Harry left several vaults richer, several more books and such to read, the Goblins offering him kinship with them in response to the oversight on their part, as well as the titles of Lord Potter and Lord Black to his name.

Shaking his head out of memory lane, Harry realized he had been staring at the letter for about fifteen minutes. Rolling his eyes at himself he picked up the letter and opened it.

" _Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

 _Yes I know you repeatedly ask us to call you by your first name, but let us have our fun yes? Something urgent has happened at Gringotts, something concerning you. We need your presence as soon as possible._

 _We've been made aware of certain things that will happen tonight, as well as many possible things that might happen in the future, thanks to our Seers. We've grown fond of you lad, as well as Goblins protect our own, and to us you are one of our own._

 _This letter is a Portkey, yes we know how much you hate them, but it's the quickest way. Gather your things, as you will not be returning there ever again if we have anything to say about it, hold the letter and say Bank. It will take you to us. If you don't within the next half hour, one of the future paths for you will take root, and the one we offer for your happiness will be closed forever._

 _We've taken care of the rest, we owe it to you._

 _Griphook'_

Knowing that the Goblins always mean what they say, Harry quickly gathered his things. Thankfully he hadn't really unpacked anything, so all he had to do was toss in some of the books he was reading, make sure the trunk was secured and shrunken, Harry looked around his room. He got the feeling he really wouldn't be back here again, and knowing his instincts, they were right.

He picked up the letter and spoke one word, the last one he would ever speak in the Dursley home. "Bank"

Vanishing without a trace, right as Albus Dumbledore knocked on the front door.

"Harry, my friend it is good to see you." A familiar voice said when Harry was coherent enough to hear. Portkey travel always did that to him, so disorienting. Thankfully he landed on several soft cushions; otherwise he would have had a painful meeting with the stone floor of Gringotts.

"Hello Griphook." Harry said groggily, standing up. He was steadied by the other, with some more Goblins surrounding them. "Greetings honored Goblins, may your gold always flow." They smiled at the greeting, nodding to the human.

"Harry, lad it is good to see you." Ironfang said, walking up with another Goblin, this one an older one with a circlet studded with precious gemstones. "May your enemies cower before your might."

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled at the other, "And yours as well." He turned his attention to the other Goblin, who had a small smile on his face. Harry's eyes widened in recognition and he dropped to one knee. "King Diamondblade, may your ax always stay sharp and true, and the blood of your enemies rain before you." He said, eyes lowered in respect. Before him was the King of all Goblins. Harry gave the highest greeting he could for one of such stature. The other Goblins held their breath as they waited for what the King would do. If he thought the greeting beneath him, or Harry didn't do something right….

"Rise Goblin-kin Harry Potter. May your luck never end, my friend, and your instincts sing true." Diamondblade said, with a hand on the human's shoulder and a wider smile. The human had passed his test with flying colors without even knowing it.

Harry rose with a smile in thanks, not seeing the shocked looks on the other's faces. For the King to say Harry was a friend, basically saying without saying that he trusted Harry with a lot, and upped the Wizard's standing with them. Once more, Harry's luck played in his favor without him knowing.

"May I inquire as to why I was summoned? I always enjoy being here with kin, but it is also a very odd hour for summoning." Harry asked politely, following the elder Goblin. The King led the way from the antechamber where Harry was summoned, past several doors and winding passageways. The other Goblins, who Harry now realized where the King's Guard, followed them. Griphook and Ironfang were at his side.

"For several reasons actually. We were going to summon you later today at a more reasonable hour for something, but another thing came up, one which needed your immediate presence." Griphook explained

At Harry's question filled gaze, the other chuckled, stopping before a door. "The first reason we called you here was this." They opened the door and Harry was floored. Before him were dozens of Goblins, most he had seen before in his time here at the bank, a few others were new. The room itself was normal for Gringotts, shiny cream and white stone walls and floors, the light provided by multicolored floating orbs. At the far end was a table, ladened with all sorts of food, as well as the biggest cake he had ever seen, decorated with what looked like gems of all sorts, and remembering where he was, he had a feeling they were real.

"While Goblins don't exactly celebrate birthdays, we made an exception for you lad. Happy sixteenth birthday." Ironfang said with a grin, nudging the other forward. "We figured you have never had a proper birthday party before and wanted to be the first."

Laughing, Harry turned to the other and bowed his head. "You would be correct, and thank you so much. This definitely caught me by surprise."

"Well it's supposed to be a surprise party for a reason laddie!" A Goblin from the back called, causing laughter all around.

The next hour or so was filled with food and laughter between friends, unlikely as it was with a single human and many Goblins, but Harry had never had more fun in his life, especially on his birthday. The food was excellent, much of it being Goblin cuisine with a food human things for Harry to have. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing though and tried many of the foods offered to him, much to the Goblins' delight. The cake was superb, and really was decorated with real gemstones as he found out for sure.

After it was all done and the food magicked away, cushions and chairs appeared along with some light drinks, mainly teas and juices. Everyone relaxed and laughed, swapping stories. Harry was mesmerized by the war stories the Goblins' told for the human teen, who in return told them of his adventures at Hogwarts. Their respect for the warrior grew when they found out just what he had done in his younger years.

"And now my friends, it is time for presents!" King Diamondblade said with a grin, he was having a blast. It had been many years since he had had this much fun with friends and family, and the old war stories energized him.

Harry blushed and stuttered, causing snickering all around. "Now now lad, none of that. Is it not custom to give presents to the birthday boy? And besides, it is something we wish to do." Griphook said with a grin.

Knowing he lost this fight, he sighed and nodded, smiling slightly. Ironfang walked up carrying a golden wrapped package, while to his left two Goblins set down a trunk, and a third on his right had…

"Hedwig!" Harry exclaimed happily. The white owl hooted and flew over to her master, nuzzling him. "I've missed you girl."

"Very smart owl you have there Harry," the third Goblin said. "Showed up about twenty minutes ago."

Hedwig started to preen Harry's hair, trying to make it lie flat, much to his amusement as well as the others too. "Thank you, she was my first friend and I dearly missed her."

Ironfang nodded and handed him the package he was holding. Curious, Harry turned it over, trying to guess what it was. It was very light, but very lumpy as well. The Goblins were smiling at the human, it was funny, and it a way soothing, for them to see the human act like the child he never got to be.

Giving up, Harry finally opened the present. Inside was a change of cloths, but in a material he had never seen before. There were three pieces, a dark emerald t-shirt that seemed to shine, an over shirt like a short sleeve jacket open in the front, onyx black with pearl with sleeves, and dark blue jeans. The material was very light and very silky to the touch, even the jeans were. Curious, he looked up.

"We know you really have never been shopping, so we took that liberty." Ironfang explained. He pointed to the chest. "This chest is like that Auror Moody's chest with multiple compartments. The first of which we filled with cloths we made with material we traded eons ago with the elves." Harry knew he was talking about the long gone ancient elves, the ones that were ethereally beautiful and long lived. "The material is mithril, super light weight yet strong, and with some charms weaved in so you'll always be a comfortable temperature. We've made many different outfits for every occasion we could think of." Ironfang waved his hand and the cloths Harry was holding was now on him, his old hand me downs were vanished into nothing.

They fit perfectly and were as light and comfortable as he was told, he even got new shoes. Shakily walking over to the chest, Harry inspected it. A dark black grey wood of some sort was the main body, with what looked to be silver accents all over. Cut into the body was images of battles from ages past, as well as Goblin weapons.

Shaking and slightly tearing up, Harry turned to Ironfang and the others. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, but no sound came out. The Goblin just smiled and patted the other's arm. "We know laddie, you don't need to say anything. It's high time you got some decent clothing."

Gathering himself after a few moments, Harry turned grateful eyes to everyone. "You have no idea how much this means to mean…to have something like this to call my own…"

"It's something that should have always been Harry." Griphook said seriously.

Harry took out his old trunk and shifted everything from it into the different areas of his new trunk, the old one being taken away when he was done and he pocketed the new trunk. "This has been amazing everyone, the food, the stories, the gifts and the surprise…Thank you all." He started off, smiling. "But I'm still curious, what was the reason you called me here at…wow it's three in the morning?" He was surprised.

The Goblin King nodded, eyes serious. "That is true, there is another reason. Come with me." He led the way out, Harry waving goodbye to the remaining Goblins. Ironfang and Griphook followed them. "As you were told in the letter, we have Seers, true ones, not like that fake teacher you had. Anyway we were told of what was to come in the future, many possible scenarios. Most of which weren't good, a few were terrible…I don't wish to go into details about those."

"We've been keeping an eye out; to see if there was anything we could do to help you. Goblins will not take part in the up coming war, however you are the exception." Griphook explained to Harry. The four continued to walk, deeper and into the bank, down and down they went. "You are kin, and therefore we wanted to at least make sure you were ok. But every future we saw…you never fully recovered from the war, that is if it was won by you."

"We weren't sure what to do. We couldn't just hide you away; you're too pure hearted to do that. We could offer you training, but those futures weren't much better either." Ironfang took over. "We asked the Seers for help, and it came in a new form. We know your past was not the best, and we know that while you will help, you really don't want to take part in a war not of your making."

Harry nodded, petting Hedwig. While he would help and do his best to protect everyone, he truly did not want to fight in a war that was based off of a stupid reason. Besides, what could a teenager do, when there were dozens of fully trained others whose jobs it is to take care of situations like this? No, he wanted nothing to do with it if he could help it.

"That's what we figured as well." Diamondblade said, stopping before large stone doors. "So we asked the Seers to find a path for you, or any help, that could lead to a better, happier future for you…and it was answered."

The stone doors opened to a large chamber, lit only by torches. Inside were a few beings, most of which were ancient Goblins, eyes glowing in the light. In the center however was a tall cloaked being. Harry couldn't tell who, or even what, the being was. They weren't human from what he could tell, but he couldn't see any defining features. Their face was cloaked in shadow, though he could see faint purple eyes watching him.

The second their eyes met, Harry felt his magic give a happy quiet hum. That right there told him that whoever or whatever this being was, they wouldn't hurt him. Harry walked forward without fear, the others watching him as he walked to the cloaked being. He stopped right in front, the purple eyes watching him with what seemed to be amusement, though most of the emotion was hidden.

Harry gave a slight bow, "Welcome Stranger, to Gringotts and to this world. My name is Harry Potter. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The amusement was clearer now; the other nodded their head in thanks, but said nothing.

"This being appeared before the Seers when they were scrying. You're correct in your guess; he is not from this world." Griphook said from the doorway.

" _We've been watching you, human."_ The being said in a male voice, that also wasn't a voice. He didn't move from his spot. _"The Creator and I heard you before. We could also see your thoughts."_

Normally having himself watched or thoughts read would anger or annoy Harry, but his instincts were practically screaming at him that this being meant him no harm at all. "What was it that you saw, that concerned you enough to come to this world?"

A slight tilting of the head and eyes, Harry got the impression that he was being studied, and what the other found pleased him. _"We've seen your past, your present and many futures. We've seen your heart, pure as it is in this world. Only one other I know comes close to you. You both care deeply for others, you show respect to others even when most see them as beneath them. You're both brave and will do anything you can to help others. The difference is though, is that while his life has been very good to him, yours hasn't. Myself and others wish to fix that."_

Harry was quiet for a long time, mulling over what the other said. The being shifted closer in silent question. "The life I've lived so far, I've learned that my instincts are right nearly all of the time. They say that you are telling the truth, and that you mean no harm."

" _I don't."_ The other confirmed. _"Our pasts are similar in a sense. I was created with the sole purpose of being a weapon. I was lied to repeatedly, and others tried to control me or use me. I wanted the world destroyed at one point in time, and nearly succeeded in doing so. You could have easily ended up like me in that sense, but you remained pure, like the one who stopped me and showed me that there was another way. I wish to help protect that in you."_

Harry just smiled at the other. "If it'll make you feel better, then I don't mind. At least you're honest with me about your reasoning. Others either don't tell me, or tell me half truths and leave me to figure out the rest for myself."

The other moved forward and wrapped the teen in a hug in thanks. Harry hugged back, feeling the odd shape of the being before him. Definitely not human.

"So…why are you here? Besides that?"

" _I wish for you to have a Journey, as my friend once did, though he finished his awhile ago from what I've heard.. I wish for you to have fun, and make a future for yourself. And if you would have me…I would wish to join you on it."_ The other said truthfully, backing up slightly. _"Some of…my family you could call it, wish to meet you too, and I would like my friend to meet you. I believe you would get along very well."_

Harry turned to the Goblins, who had been silent this whole time. "You want me to go with him, don't you."

They nodded and Diamondblade stepped forward. "Our Seers have seen the future that this path would lead…you would be happy Harry. You would find what you're looking for, even if you don't know you're looking yet."

"It would be goodbye, wouldn't it?" Harry said softly. "I wouldn't be coming back here."

"Aye, it would." Ironfang said. "But perhaps not forever. You've done the impossible before, I'm sure you would find a way one day." He said smiling.

Griphook walked forward and gave the other a hug. "We've given you supplies and what we could to prep you for your journey. We will take care of things here in your absence. And no one above ground would know, so you'll be safe even from Snakeface himself." He raised a finger to Harry's forehead and it glowed for a second. The teen's vision went blurry until he took off his glasses. "My final gift to you, couldn't let you leave without giving you a present myself."

Harry just hugged the other, "I'll miss you…take care of my things for me ok?" He handed his wand to Griphook, surprising the other. "I get the feeling magic doesn't work in this new world, so I trust it to you. And could you take care of my Seats in the Ministry? I trust you all with decisions about that as well."

Never before has a Goblin of any standing been given not only a wand, but the ability to have a say in the Ministry. Harry was truly one of a kind.

"We will Harry. Just focus on yourself for once ok? Have fun, live life, cause trouble and get out of it." Diamondblade said to Harry, smirking slightly, bowing his head first to show his respect and thanks.

Harry bowed back; even Hedwig did as well, before turning to the cloaked being. He walked forward and handed something to the wizard, doing so let Harry see his skin was a light purple, and his hands only had three fingers, each one ended in a ball of some sort. The object he handed him was a metal ball of some kind, with a button in the middle. The ball itself was a white and red one with a grey line in the middle to show where it could open. Behind him a bright white and gold portal had appeared.

" _This is called a Pokeball, one of the many different kinds though this is the most standard one. It allows you to 'capture' me for lack of a better word, among others of my kind. When you arrive in my world, the knowledge will be given to you automatically when you arrive. And yes, your friend can come too, although you might not recognize her the next time you see her. Just press the button side to me and it will do the rest. When that is done, walk through the portal."_ The being explained, handing it over.

Harry just stared at it, and then at the other to make sure that this is what he wanted. The taller one nodded and gave the impression of smiling, giving Harry the reassurance needed. He gently pressed the button side on the hand of the other. They were engulfed in a red light, disappearing into the now open Pokeball. It fell to the floor, shook three times and then gave a quiet ding, the red button fading to grey again.

Picking it up and putting it on the belt on his new outfit, Harry turned around. "Well everyone…I guess this is goodbye."

Griphook shook his head, smiling at the human. "Not goodbye, more like see you later, as you humans say."

Laughing happily, Harry nodded and stepped through the portal, which vanished right behind him. His laughter echoed pleasantly in the chamber.

"I hope he finds happiness." Ironfang said.

Diamondblade nodded. "I know he will. Come, time to cause some chaos of our own." And with wicked sounding laughter, the Goblins left the chamber to go screw with the minds of the humans above. After all, it's what they lived for nowadays.

Meanwhile, Harry having a crash landing course in a bush outside of a small rural town.

 **Well I hope that was worth the wait and lived up to your expectations. Now, this story is going to be a redo of New Starts. I won't take it down though. Hopefully this will be a longer, better paced story than the other one. I already have Harry's team set up, thanks to the only two people who actually read that note and reviewed who and why. You know who you are, you both rock, and thank you.**

 **I'll write when I can, but you know how life goes. Let me know what you guys think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so first off, you all rock! I'm so happy you all like the story! Thank you for reading.**

 **Second, I have a question, do you all want me to give descriptions of Pokemon? Like what they look like, how I did in the other story? Or just their names? Or their Pokedex descriptions (when I get there)? Let me know in a review.**

 **I'm doing my best to make this story better paced and more detailed than the other, let me know how I'm doing. Should it be slower? Quicker? What you would you like to see more of or less of?**

 **Third, this story will be slower updated, as you can see. Work takes up a lot of time.**

 **Onto the story!**

"That…wasn't the worst transportation I've ever had." Harry finally said, freeing himself from a bush. And to him, it was true. After being tossing around on the Knight Bus, traveling bare back on a Hippogriff, traveling through time via a little necklace, being jerked through space by holding something, and finally traveling via Threstals…yeah this was one of his better choices, besides broomstick of course.

Standing up and bushing himself off, as well as picking some twigs out of his hair, Harry looked around. From the layout as well as the new knowledge he got from being transported, he was on the edge of Viridian Forest, closer to Pallet Town, if the giant lab on the hill was any indication. Brushing himself off he followed the noise of a river nearby, wanting to get a drink and get his bearings before doing anything. While he was sure he wouldn't be messed with just stepping in the town, previous experience has taught him to always be ready.

Just as he heard, there was a stream nearby, the water sparkling in the sunlight that managed to break through the dense treetops. Kneeling down, he scooped up a couple handfuls, feeling better after each mouthful, he sat back with a sigh after a few minutes, just taking in the relaxing atmosphere around him. It was quite peaceful here, he decided. The light wasn't bright enough so he could see himself, but he did manage to see something about him was different. However he was glad, after searching a bit, that he still had the trunk he was given in his pocket. And whatever had happened to him, his clothes still fit. He only hoped that the rest of them fit.

 _"Harry."_

Nearly jumping out of his skin in shock at the sudden voice, Harry started to laugh at himself. "Yes?" He asked, recognizing the voice of the one who he 'caught' before.

The being started to laugh at him, _"I apologize for startling you like that, though it was quite funny. You don't have to worry though, most Pokemon don't speak like I do, and most only say what they are. Could you let me out?"_

Harry nodded, still snickering at himself, he took out the Pokeball and tossed it. His new friend appeared without the cloak that was covering him, finally letting Harry see the form of the other. He was a bipedal, humanoid creature that vaguely reminded Harry of a feline. He was mostly a light grey color with a long purple tail. On his head were two short blunt horns that could also be ears. His eyes were a rich purple that gazed at Harry with kindness as the other took in his form. On the back of his head was a tube that went from there, to the top of his spine, over his neck. His chest was defined, sort of looking like a thin chest plate. His hands were what Harry saw before with the three balls, and his feet were similar with the balls on it.

All in all, Harry thought he looked very cool, and this was coming from someone who lived the last several years of his life seeing magical things. He smiled at the other, "It's nice to finally see all of you."

 _"Likewise Harry."_ He said, without moving his lips. _"My name is Mewtwo, a Psychic type Pokemon, one of the strongest in the world. It's why I am able to speak with you like this, my powers enable me to do so."_

"I understand. So care to tell me what is going to happen? Or why you picked this particular area?" Harry asked, sitting down in the shade.

Mewtwo joined him, eyes looking around the area before finally relaxing. While he did sense some Pokemon around them, he sensed no hostility, merely curiosity about them. _"Many reasons actually for your second question, but I will answer your first. As to what will happen, that is up to you. It's your journey and your life now, what happens to you is your choice. I will help and advise you whenever you wish, you are my friend as well as my Trainer, one of only two I will most likely ever have. As such, it is one of my responsibilities to watch over and protect you should the need arise."_

Mewtwo took a small break in his explanation by hovering over some round blue colored berries, Oran berries Harry saw. Take a bite of one he continued, _"You could travel the world, be it to see or challenge yourself. You could settle down. I could even take you to areas that no human has ever seen before, save a very few."_ Another bite. _"I would suggest traveling a little, this region is vast, and Kanto is somewhat of a home to me as well, being created here."_

"I see…I'll have to think about for a little while. I don't have anything bar my clothing and yourself in this new world. I know no one else, and have no place to call home." Harry said, chewing thoughtfully.

Mewtwo nodded, _"A wise decision. Though there are humans that would help, there are others that would take advantage. Such is the nature of the world. However concerning where you would live, if you don't want to venture into Pallet Town for now, I can make a small hut for you. It wouldn't have much, but it would be shelter."_

The teen smiled and nodded in thanks. _"Now, as to why I chose this town verses all the others. Pallet Town is said to be the beginning town in Kanto, where destinies start to form. I thought it fitting for a new beginning for you. It's also a junction point for Johto, should you wish to go there instead of Kanto. The main reason though is that a dear friend of mine lives here…I do not sense him however."_ Mewtwo's eyes frowned for a moment.

Harry stared concerned at the Psychic type, "Mewtwo? Is everything alright?"

The Pokemon shook himself out of his daze and nodded, _"Yes, it is. I was hoping to have you meet him, however he does not seem to be in the area._ " He looked at the human. _"He is one of the only humans that I trust, one of the only humans that many Legendaries trust. He's saved the world many times, he has saved us as well, myself twice. He's known by many names and his stories are numerous. I was very much hoping to see him again, and have you both meet. I'm sure you would like each other, you're both very similar."_ He chuckled _"You both certainly get into enough trouble."_

Harry laughed, "Ok, I don't find trouble, trouble finds me." He stood up, smiling widely. The new surroundings, the promise of a new adventure and a friend at his side, he was ready and raring to go. "Let's start by getting some supplies for a home for us Mewtwo.

 _Several months later_

A lot happened in the next few months for Harry and Mewtwo. Their first priority was getting a stable shelter together for themselves. While the Psychic could just use his powers to move the trees and rocks into a home, neither he nor Harry wanted to disturb the forest like that or those that lived in it. They explored together, finding any broken or dead trees that they could use, bits of nature that weren't already a home to something else. It was hard work, but worth it in the long run they knew. They also kept an eye out for a good spot to actually build, once they had enough space to do so.

They even had help now and then from the indigenous Pokemon. They were wary about a human living in their woods and the powerful Psychic type at his side, but when continuing to watch how they only took things that would not be missed and were careful not to disturb anything, they began to think better of the two. There were many times when Harry would even go up to them with gifts of berries in exchange for directions to a fallen log or area of rocks that weren't being used.

Poor Mewtwo nearly had a heart attack when he found his Trainer doing that the first time, having walked off while he was setting a foundation for the home. He knew that Wild Pokemon were just that, wild, and many did not hesitate to attack humans in their territory. But something about Harry gave them pause when they were about to attack him. Whether it was how he was offering berries first, or how he showed respect to nature and them, or if maybe it was echoes of his left over magic working to protect him, he had no clue, but Mewtwo was grateful nonetheless.

They even helped the duo out as well, once the Pokemon realized that they meant no harm to anything around them. The Bug types, Beedrill mainly, would make a type of honey-like paste to bind and seal the wood together that Mewtwo shaped and cut with his powers. The Flying types, if they were big enough, helped settle rocks with vines around the area at the base, or if they were small, brought food and leaves with water for the rest. Harry was right in the thick of things, not wanting to have the Pokemon do all the work for a house he was going to live in. He got down and dirty, clearing the area with some of the Ground or Rock types that showed up, or helping to cut down the dead trees to smaller proportions.

While the house was being built, at night, Harry would sit around a small fire he made for warmth, while Mewtwo and occasionally a guest Pokemon would sit with him. Stories were told, translated by Mewtwo when necessary, for any involved. It made the passing nights easier and quicker. The occasional storms they had during this time frame at first worried Harry that he might get sick from being wet and outside in the weather, but the Flying types made a temporary 'roof' of strung together branches and leaves to provide a semi dry spot for him while some Grass types softened the area with vegetation for a type of bedding for him.

After several months of hard work though, it was finally done. Both Harry and all the Pokemon were extremely proud of the home that was built. It was a small log cabin with a cobble stone foundation and a shingled roof of a lighter shade than the walls. A small roofed porch was at the front door, the area around it having a small fence for if Harry wanted to garden a little he had the room to do so. There was no glass, but there were windows that had wooden shutters to keep out the elements, prying eyes or just light if it was too bright. Near the side Harry could see a stone fireplace reaching up above the house, wisps of white smoke rising gently in the soft breeze.

The area itself was perfect, a small meadow that was already clear of trees or rocks when found, a stream nearby would provide fresh clean water for Harry for whatever he needed. The trees surrounding the meadow rose high enough that unless you knew exactly where his house was or was flying in just the right spot, you would never see it. In the meadow itself were patches of beautiful flowers that the Bug types adored, Butterfree were often seen flying around them, and smaller Pokemon loved running around in the grass, playing together.

Going inside, or in some cases for the Pokemon peeking through the windows, Harry was ecstatic. It was small cozy and simple, but Harry loved it. On the far left wall was a fire place, both for warmth and whenever Harry wanted to cook something. A type of pot and pan was already there, ready to go along with some utensils for cooking, made of some type of clay or rock, Harry wasn't sure. Across from that was a solid wood table with some chairs, both were decorated with carvings of nature, vines weaving in and around. In the middle between the two was a couch. Both the couch and chair, while made of dark wood, had a type of wild cotton the Pokemon found to provide cushions. When the human touched them, he let out a pleased sound at the softness he felt.

Along the walls in random areas were shelves, plenty of space for whatever he might need or if he just wanted to decorate. Even already there were some small pots, most likely made by some of the children Pokemon as they loved to make presents for him, with some of the wildflowers from outside. Smiling, he turned to the window where the baby Pokemon were peeking through, laughing when they all 'eeped' in their own language and hid.

At the far end was a door, Harry knew that led to his new bedroom, which he hadn't been allowed to see by Mewtwo when it was being made, he wanted it to be a surprise for his human. He just laughed at him and let the Psychic and the other Pokemon have their fun. If they wanted it to be a surprise, then by all means let it be a surprise.

On the back right of the home was a kitchen like area made of stone and wood for cabinets and shelves. Thanks to Mewtwo's power, he had redirected part of a fresh water spring and made a type of fountain for the teen too use for anything he might need at the time.

There was no back door, but Harry didn't think he would need one. He took one more look around the room before going to check out his bedroom. He noticed that on the walls were carvings of trees, mountains or even the oceans along with the Pokemon that lived in those areas. It was so intricate and nearly hidden unless you were looking for it, it took his breath away.

Finally, Harry got to go see his bedroom. The Pokemon worked very hard on it as a surprise and they were eager to see the former wizard's reaction. Inside was just like the rest of the house, stone floor and wooden walls. This room also had a window with a beautiful view of the forest and would have a view of the sunrises as well. His trunk was set at the foot of his bed already, which was incredible. It almost looked like it was grown from the stone itself in a circular 'nest' like pattern. The 'mattress' looked incredible soft in its green leafy pattern. When Harry pressed down, he found it was as soft as he thought, same with the fluffy pillow. The sheet was super silky to the touch, but Harry had no clue what it was.

He got closer to look at it, the stone frame the bed was on was carved as well, even more intricately if possible than the walls in the rest of the house. The bottom was carved with waves crashing over themselves, rising up to show land and mountains. Rising over that however was space, dyed somehow to show constellations and galaxies. The walls and shelves in his room were just as beautiful, Pokemon were hidden in the carved forests, peeking at him through the trees. He saw few he recognized and many that he didn't.

Harry looked up and saw something incredible. Mewtwo was carved up in the ceiling with such life likeness that he really that it was him, staring at his human. Surrounding the Psychic type were at least a dozen, most likely more, of other Pokemon he had no idea who they were but just as impressive as he was.

He turned to Mewtwo in slight confusion though he was smiling widely, eyes suspiciously bright, at the gift he was given.

" _It took us a while for the bed, we knew it was harming you sleeping on the ground without any sort of padding suitable for humans, but not once did you complain about it, even after working so hard. The Geodude and I molded the base. All the Flying types donated their down feathers or found some in their nests to fill up the mattress. The covering for it was the largest leaves we could get, mostly from asking some Grass types to use Razor Leaf, and then gathering those and meshing them together."_ Mewtwo was explaining with pride. He was so happy Harry liked his gift, he could sense the happiness and joy from the other. _"The pillow is the same as the bed. The blanket we asked Caterpie and Weedle to use Stringshot. We weaved that into the blanket. The carvings everyone worked on in their own ways, I did the ceiling. Those are all the Legendaries of this world, the same as I."_

In awe at the amount of work that went into just making his bed, let alone the rest of the house in all its beauty, Harry was speechless. He barely even registered that there was another door, most likely leading to a bathroom. All he was focused on was the incredible gift he had been given, one he was sure that the Pokemon, bar Mewtwo, didn't realize that they had given him. He never truly had a bed of his own with the exception of his cradle from when he was a baby. Dudley's second hand bed didn't count, nor the boy's dormitory which had most likely been used before, cleaned of course, but used by dozens of others. He never even had his own room before, let alone a home to call his own.

A home. His own home.

"I…I…everyone…I don't even know what to say…" Harry was struggling to find the right words, shaking slightly, tears threatening to fall.

All the Pokemon's eyes softened at the teen, dearly wishing to express himself, but overcome and unable to do so. They all cooed or called softly and gently, telling him that they knew and it was alright. The Legendary Pokemon walked up to his Trainer and gathered him in a hug, which Harry gratefully returned, tears finally falling freely.

 _"There is no need to thank us, we already know. We were more than happy to do it, everyone contributed."_ He said softly.

"It's just so….incredible doesn't even come close." Harry said softly, face hidden in the shoulder of his Pokemon. "You've given me more than just a place to stay. You've given me a home of my own, one that I can actually share if I wished to with others. A place where if I want to spend time in peace, I can come here. You've given me so much more than just a home….Thank you so much"

" _You're very welcome, and I know everyone agrees with me on that."_ Mewtwo said. He leaned back some, wiping away Harry's tears with his hand. He smiled at the other. _"Now come, I'm sure you're hungry, I know I am. Let's put your new kitchen to use then we can tell you more stories. For the next few days, let's just relax."_

Laughing happily, freely, for the first time in a very long time, Harry agreed and set to work. In no time flat, thanks to the help of every Pokemon, Harry had a small feast going. With Mewtwo's help he took all the food outside, having made enough for everyone and then some. All the Pokemon were excited, having tasted a sample of Harry's food in the past few months and were looking forward to seeing what the human could do with actual means to make the food.

And boy, were they not disappointed.

Harry laughed when he had to go make seconds and even thirds for all the Pokemon, unable to resist their 'Chibi eyes' as he was quickly dubbing them. It was honestly cute. Just as he was coming out with more he was nearly tackled by a new Pokemon. It was only thanks to quick thinking of Mewtwo that the food was spared from flying everywhere while Harry held a new Pokemon in his arms.

"Pika?" The Pokemon in his arms asked, tilting his head to the side, black-tipped yellow ears flopping to the side cutely.

"Pikachu! Hey where are you?! You know you shouldn't run off like-WHOA!" A male voice said, the owner having skid to a stop to avoid running into and causing a Pokemon pile up.

"Pikachu!" The yellow Pokemon said happily, waving his little arms excitedly from Harry's own arms, the teen watching everything with a bemused look on his face while getting a good look at the other human catching is breath. He was older than Harry, late teens or possibly even early twenties. He had on a black and white hat with a half Pokeball symbol on the white part, covering wild dark hair, darker than the former wizard's even. Fingerless black gloves covered his hands, which were placed on his dark blue jean legs as he bent over to catch his breath. His shirt was sleeveless and black as well, with a white and red jacket over that. Looking down Harry could see black and red shoes, well worn by the dust and scratches on them, but taken care of.

He finally caught his breath and glanced up, smiling sheepishly. His eyes were very kind and shown with wisdom and experience. He stood up, straight and tall, nodding hello to the random Pokemon in the meadow who were watching warily. They may still be wild, but they would protect 'their' human as they've been thinking of Harry.

"Sorry about that, we both caught a whiff of food, yours I take it, from outside the forest and he took off like Houndoom were chasing him." The other said in a deep soothing voice, laughing. "Never seen him move that fast for food other than Brock's years ago, sorry for the scare he probably gave you."

Harry smiled, handing the Pokemon over who jumped to his Trainer's shoulders. "No worries and if you both want to stay, you're more than welcome. I made a lot more food so there's plenty to go around."

The other Trainer nodded his thanks, smiling. "We'd love to stay, thank you, and I'm really sorry about this, I saw the food floating though, what Psychic type do you have?" He asked curiously, looking around. He saw many different Pokemon, but none were a Psychic type Pokemon. He glanced in the house, the door was still open, and his jaw dropped.

"Mewtwo? Is that you?" The older human asked in shock and joy.

" _Ash?"_ Said Psychic asked, purple eyes wide in surprise and happiness coloring his mental voice.

Looking between them both, seeing their surprised and happy expressions on the verge of just hugging each other, Harry snickered. "I take it you two know each other?"

 **And there you have it! I know you all probably saw that coming, oh well :D**

 **Now, I have a question, I have tons of other ideas for stories, not sure how far any of them will go. Should I do like a mini series where every chapter is a clip from a story idea and let you guys decide? Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thank you all so much. It's thanks to the reviews I've been getting along with some awesome and amazing help from Archivest that the chapters have been coming out so quickly.**

 **Your suggestions help so do your reviews. Keep them coming, and enjoy!**

"So, let me get this straight, just to make sure I got it." Harry said, several hours later. The group was now quite large since Ash let out his own Pokemon to enjoy the food and see their old friend. They all huddled around a large bonfire to keep them warm. The night sky was clear and the air crisp, stars were everywhere and the crescent moon shone brightly. It was several hours of eating and light talk before anything serious happened or was talked about.

"You both originally met when Ash was a kid on his Pokemon journey, where you." Harry pointed to Mewtwo. "Wanted to take over the world, destroy all humans and just basically rule it because of the actions of the head of Team Rocket, someone named Giovanni. And by the sounds of this guy, he's not too nice and needs to have his butt kicked or something."

Mewtwo winced in remembering. _"Yes, that is correct. I still feel terribly about that incident to this day."_

Ash placed a hand on the other's shoulder, "Hey, don't look so down. It's all in the past, and I think everything worked out alright in the end, didn't it?" Mewtwo smiled in thanks at the other, happy again.

Harry, smiling at the interaction and the closeness they shared, continued, "Ash got an invitation to your gathering of Pokemon Trainers, and long story short that could make an awesome movie if given the chance, he managed to make you reconsider everything by literally dying trying to stop the mini war you had going on with Pokemon you created by cloning against their originals. You then erased his, the Pokemon and his friends memories of the encounter to protect them and yourself along with your cloned Pokemon from being found or hunted."

"That's that adventure in a nutshell." Ash snickered, eating some soup casually. "Not too big of a fan of dying though, hurts every time I do it."

Everyone gave Ash a long look at that, some mouths were slightly open at the bland way he said that, still calmly eating his soup. "Ok…we'll address that in a bit." Harry said, clearing his throat. "To continue, you both met way later on when again, Team Rocket managed to find out where Mewtwo and his cloned Pokemon were hiding. You managed to save him again and this time you all kept your memories, occasionally seeing each other over the years afterwards."

"Usually when it involved saving the world, but yes, that's also it in a nutshell." The older Trainer laughed. "We have seen each other in calmer times; we've even battled together and against each other for fun when the need arose or we just felt like it."

The younger was silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts and petting the head of the Pokemon resting in his lap. All of Ash's Pokemon were excited to see their old friend again and happy to meet someone who Mewtwo found worthy to be his Trainer. They were all now nestled around the two humans. Harry was very happy to meet new Pokemon, his eyes lit up with a child like innocence that Ash didn't miss, nor miss the content look on Mewtwo's face when he observed Harry's reactions.

Harry reminded Ash of himself as a kid, so happy and carefree when around Pokemon. So excited to see new ones, meet them, become friends with them. He remembered playing in Oak's lab as a kid with Gary, playing with all the Pokemon in the Lab, so many different ones from different regions. He still went by when he was in Pallet to see them all again. Around them were his own Pokemon and around them still were the wild Pokemon that he was told helped Harry and Mewtwo build the cozy home behind them.

Pikachu was happily resting in Harry's lap, cooing softly in bliss when the human managed to scratch that one perfect spot. The other Pokemon observed everything closely and were pleased with what they were seeing. One by one they had either rubbed their heads or patted Harry's shoulder in greeting. The former wizard learned they were Charizard, a Fire-Flying type, Blastoise a Water type, Venasuar a Grass-Poison type. Those three had been with Ash for almost as long as Pikachu, having met them all when they were in their first stage of evolution. Harry could see the power houses all three of those Pokemon were.

The final two of Ash's team were much more playful of all his Pokemon, they were both currently flying over head. The first was a Gengar, a Ghost/Poison type that had evolved years ago from a Haunter he had tried to use in a battle against the Kanto Psychic Gym Leader, Sabrina. She had traded it to him with a single look using her powers, saying that she sensed he would be needed in the future. Ash just accepted it, knowing better than to argue with her. The first thing he did when meeting Harry was try to scare him by popping out of the ground, much to Harry's delight.

The other Pokemon was a surprise to Harry, having recognized the red and white Pokemon from a mural in his bedroom. It was a Legendary Pokemon like Mewtwo, this one being Latias, one of the Eon Pokemon, a Dragon/Psychic type. Ash explained that he had met her several years prior in a town called Altomare. The two had created a bond then and grew quite close during their adventure. While she initially stayed to watch over the city in memory of her brother Latios, she got the blessing of the town to travel with Ash and see the world. She cooed and cuddled with Ash and Harry for awhile before being dragged into a game of tag in the sky by Gengar.

"So that explains a bit…anyways to continue." Harry said after awhile of going over everything. It was a lot of info to take in at once. "You're going to go around the Kanto region again to see everything, since it's been years since your journey here." Ash nodded. "You're taking a break from your own battling, for whatever reason you're not telling me at the moment." Said Trainer just gave a cheeky grin, his Pokemon laughing as well in good humor.

Harry just shook his head, smiling as well. While he didn't know what the reasoning was, it was Ash's reasoning and he would respect that. "And finally, after all your years of traveling and battling, you've had so many adventures, a lot involving Pokemon like Mewtwo here, you could have your own series of movies or something."

"You're on a roll there kiddo." Ash said laughing, eyes closed in joy. The younger was really impressing him as well as taking everything in stride. Add the fact that his own Pokemon already liked and trusted the kid, heck Charizard had been resting his head on the younger's shoulders for awhile now, plus Mewtwo had picked him as his Trainer…yup, Ash knew that this kid was special in more ways that one.

Mewtwo was almost on cloud nine with how happy he was right now. He knew that his two favorite humans would get along, but even he hadn't known just how well. He could sense the familiarity between the two, a bond starting to form. He would do what he could to nurture that to what it could be in the future. And he also knew that Ash would watch out for his Trainer when he couldn't.

Yes, already the Psychic Legendary was very pleased indeed.

And yet, he would need to do something to put a damper on the happy atmosphere. It wasn't fair on Ash, nor Harry, if the elder did not know the younger's past. Thanks to Mewtwo's powers, the two had shared Ash's memories on his important events, it was the main reason Harry had needed to recap what he had seen, to make sure he had understood. But now, it was Ash's turn.

However, before he could suggest it, he was beaten to the punch.

"Mewtwo, can you do the same on me for Ash?" Harry asked softly, unsurely. He knew he was taken a big risk with what he was asking, sharing his history to someone he had just met. But with having seen the other's memories from his point of view, as well as trusting Mewtwo's judgment for his oldest friend, Harry wanted to return the favor.

He was more observant than many gave him credit for, Ash could see how uncertain, almost scared, Harry was having asked this question. He could also see Mewtwo's hesitation. Whatever had happened to the younger, took quite a toll on them both. And what Harry was asking, was asking more than just to share his past.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to. Your secrets are just that, yours." Ash said softly, chocolate eyes staring into emerald. "I know enough that your past isn't the best, just by your reaction. I want to help, but I won't force you."

Harry stared into the other's eyes, seeing the seriousness, the care that was there. The elder already felt strongly, like a big brother watching out for the younger. He could see that, even with his limited experience in this area. He looked down at Pikachu in his lap, the Electric type merely nodded and paced a paw over Harry's heart, then jumped to Ash's shoulder. 'Trust your heart, and you can trust him too' the gesture almost seemed to say.

"Mewtwo, show him my memories too, leave nothing out." Harry's voice was barely a murmur, yet it was still strong. The Psychic merely nodded fter a moment, making sure that it is what Harry really wanted, before his eyes started to glow. Ash's eyes followed suit, watching the other's lifetime in a fraction of the time. Unlike with Ash who also saw the memories played out in turn, Mewtwo kept this from happening to Harry, not wanting to put the other through his own past again.

"Well, I think they're going to be busy for awhile…" Harry said, standing up and stretching. "Hey Pikachu, want to help me sort through my trunk? I hadn't gotten to that yet with all that's happened."

Pikachu knew the other was just trying to distract himself, and was more than willing to help him. With a happy cry, he jumped onto Harry's head, messing with his hair. The laughter that came from that was his reward. The other Pokemon stayed outside to watch over the duo in silence.

Harry walked swiftly to his bedroom, placing his trunk at the wall opposite of the bed. It amazed the Electric type to see the tiny trunk enlarge itself. He and Pikachu opened the trunk, seeing the mechanisms that the Goblins installed to allow him to go to the different compartments.

The first one was filled to the brim, and then some, with different clothes. Most of them similar to what he had just in a multitude of colors. There was even some for more formal gatherings and winter as well, and from what he could tell, there was something for everything. He decided to leave those there, they were organized enough, though he took out a few pairs to hang in the little closet he had missed before.

The next compartment was empty but large enough to place things if he wanted to. The third had a large supply of food surprising, most of it human food, some Goblin which he snickered at. He hoped the food or the compartment had a preserving charm built in, since he couldn't do it himself anymore.

He had thought he would miss his magic more than what he did, but he was pleasantly surprised when he didn't. Sure he thought about it now and then, but he always preferred doing things by hand anyway than waving a wand to get it done. Magic was amazing with certain things, like his new trunk, however he still preferred the Muggle way with doing chores or such, it gave a more satisfying feeling.

Shaking his head, Harry continued going through the trunk. The fourth compartment though was a happy surprise. Inside were several photos and frames, some of Hogwarts, its grounds and rooms, some of Gringotts with the same. There were photos of his Goblin friends and of his human ones. There were even some of different magical creatures and of his parents and Godfather, along with some small statues and the like of magical creatures he could put out for decoration if he wanted to. Harry started to cry softly, seeing the final gift the Goblins did for him in secret. He missed them, and hoped they were happy and alright.

Pikachu watched sadly, seeing his new friend start to cry. He rubbed his cheek against the other's causing a bit of static shock for Harry and making his hair frizz out. He didn't know who or what the pictures were of, but they made Harry sad, which made him sad.

The human nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a hug. Recognizing them though, he relaxed slightly, leaning into the embrace. It was odd for him to be hugged, but he found he liked it.

Ash was shaking slightly as he hugged the younger to him. He didn't know how to feel, angry, sad, frustrated, so many emotions coursed through him right now. Seeing the pain Harry had to go through, seeing the confusion, the fear, the anger, what he was forced to do. He was angry at those that tried to use him, to harm him. He hated the Dursleys for sure, and if he ever saw them he would ask a few favors from the Legendaries, that's for sure.

But beyond all that, he finally realized why Mewtwo was so protective of the younger, why he picked him for his Trainer, and why he was so happy and content when Harry displayed innocence. After all he's been through the young teen was still pure of heart. Maybe a little world weary and battle hardened, but still had the child-like innocence he should have had all along but was attempted to be beaten out of him.

Mewtwo wanted to protect that, to preserve it, to help Harry. He saw purity and goodness, something he learned from Ash when he was a child and first met him. It might even be a way for Mewtwo to feel like he needed to atone for what had happened so many years ago, even though he had been forgiven long ago. He decided right then and there that he would help Mewtwo.

He also decided he would punch Albus Dumbledore along with a select few others if he ever met them.

"Never again, will you ever go through that. I swear on all that I am, I will watch out for you, we all will." Ash said solemnly, hugging the younger tighter. He felt like he knew Harry better than anyone else, and in a way he now did. He was the little brother he never had, and he would watch over him no matter what.

"Even after I left…just left them all like that. They were depending-"

"Stop right there Harry." Ash said, turning the other around. Harry's eyes were open, vulnerable and tears fell steadily. He was scared, he could see that. Most likely because of what he thought the elder's reactions might be, maybe even because everything was catching up to him. ' _He probably never let himself do this before, always trying to move past it_.' Ash thought sadly.

"You were not at fault, in no way. What wasn't fair was them trying to place all this pressure on a child, when it should have been them, who had training and years experience, to handle that monster and his followers. They were supposed to protect you, to guide you and let you be a child, and no matter their reasoning, they were in the wrong." He tried to stress this to Harry, to make him believe his words and their truth. He was more serious than he's ever been. "You never wanted to fight, you admitted that to yourself, something I'm glad you were able to do. You would never turn down someone if they needed help with anything, but them forcing you to do what you did, what THEY should have been doing, was not right on you."

"Is it wrong…that I miss them? Some of them at least?" The younger black haired teen asked softly.

"No, because regardless of what happened, they still cared in their own way for you, and you had some good friends." Ash said at once. "I could see that from your memories, some truly did care. Neville for instance along with Luna, the Goblins for another. There were several of them that I could see, and while several I would dearly love to give a piece of my mind to, they cared a bit as well. And I know without a doubt, you'll make the same type of friends here. Ones who accept you for you and won't expect anything more than what you want to give. I know I'm one of them. And I know my Pokemon, even the ones you haven't met yet, will feel the same."

Harry said nothing for awhile, just hugged Ash back harder and taking comfort, comfort he never had as a young child or even during his Hogwarts years. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be hugged by family, he had some experience with Sirius before his death. His hugs felt like Ash's, warm and safe, he took that as a good thing.

Ash looked around the room a bit, holding the younger close. His gaze fell on a picture that had been left on the bed, a picture of a beautiful snow white creature that flew past a castle. He knew she was called Hedwig, she looked kind of like a Noctowl. He also remembered, from Harry's memories, that she came to this world, but she wasn't here at the moment.

"I don't know…neither does Mewtwo." Harry answered when Ash asked about her. "She was on my shoulder when we came through, but she's not here and we haven't seen her. I know she's ok, I can feel that at least through our familiar bond, but I don't know what happened to her."

 _"I have a theory I had been tossing around for awhile. As you can see from Ash's memories, animals like what you are used to don't exist here Harry. There are only Pokemon. My theory is, is that she was turned into a Pokemon of some sort, though which and where, I don't know._ " Mewtwo said from the doorway. He had been watching the two silently. " _I do know that you two will meet again one day, your bond is too strong to deny otherwise."_

Harry nodded a little, happier about that fact. He had been worried sick about his first friend, but with all that had happened and needing to get the shelter done, he hadn't gone to look for her. It was only because the bond hummed strong, is that he knew she was ok and he hadn't gone tearing through the world himself yet to find her. And the bond wouldn't help with that, it didn't pull him in a certain direction, it just said she was ok.

He was glad he still had that bond, leftover bits from his magic he guessed. Maybe some aspects of it stayed, but only worked in certain ways. He probably would never fully know, but he was content with what he had right now.

"I still wonder about the others…I'm curious to see how things played out back in the other world. I don't want to go back, but I still wonder."

Mewtwo tilted his head in thought, _"I may be able to help with that…one moment."_ And with that, he teleported away.

"Better get used to that." Ash laughed, seeing Harry's shocked look. "Once he gets an idea, nothing can stop him."

"I see that now." He then shrugged, "Oh well, he can go wherever he wants, I'm not his master."

Ash smiled, "Speaking of that…I wanted to tell you something. Partly because I don't know what the kind of reception I'll get walking into a town and I don't want you to get shocked, but also because I don't want to keep anything from you. You shared your whole past with me, I want to repay that. I told you I was taking a break from battling, but not why. Well the answer is I'm a Master now."

It took Harry a second to recognize that term compared to what he had known before. "Oh! You're a Pokemon Master?" He knew that was one of the main reasons for Ash's journey as a child, to be the very best that no one ever was.

The elder smiled, "Yes, I am. I won the last League I was in and I decided to go challenge each of the Elite Four and Champions of the regions I've been too again, and I've beaten them all." Ash was very proud of this fact, of finally achieving his dream, of all his travels, and especially his Pokemon. They worked so hard and believed in him and it all paid off.

"That's amazing, I'm really happy for you." The Potter Scion said, grinning. "So is that why you're traveling Kanto again? Trip down memory lane from your travels?"

Ash shrugged, a knowing glint in his eye. "More or less, yes."

Before anything else could be said, a bright light appeared, making the humans shield their eyes, as well as the Pokemon peeking through the window. With it died down, Mewtwo was back and he was smiling, and he had some things with him.

 _"I apologize for taking so long, I had to ask Palkia and Arceus for a favor to get these."_ He gestured to the multitude of packages. _"The Creator has been watching you this whole time, and he knew your wish, probably even before you did. So he and Palkia helped me gather some things from your old world. Mostly I gathered some of your world's newspapers from the past few months and some letters the Goblins had gathered along with a multitude of other things. It was a one time thing though, he doesn't want too much dimensional traveling like that, but he knew you would be worried a bit, so he bent the rule this one time for you. Arceus seems to like you Harry. "_

The teen smiled, "Whenever I get a chance to meet him, I'll have to thank him for all he's done, and Palkia as well. And especially thank you Mewtwo, I know you didn't have to do this, but you did."

 _"I told you before Harry, you are my Trainer now, and I wish to take care of you and make you happy. And if beind a few universal laws will do it, then I'll bend them till they break."_

Laughing and giving the other a hug in thanks, Harry was going to grab the newspapers, eager to know if everything was alright, but a large yawn escaped him. Ash laughed, ruffling up his hair. "I think those can wait until tomorrow. You've have a big day today, we all have. Let's get some sleep, they'll still be there tomorrow."

Despite really wanting to know, Harry had to agree. Now that he yawned, he realized just how tired he really was. 'You're right…why do I get the feeling that I'll be saying that a lot in the near future?"

Ash snickered again and after placing the papers on top of the packages that were brought, he grabbed a pair of pajamas from his pack. "Older brothers usually are, aren't they? Would you mind if I crashed on your couch? I don't want to bug my mom so late at night and wake her up to let me in." Pikachu had jumped back onto his shoulder and was nearly asleep himself

"Of course, I'll wake you up for breakfast tomorrow ok?" Harry said, grabbing a random pair of sleepwear himself. He smiled absently as he felt the soft silk and saw emerald out of the corner of his eye. The Goblins had good tastes as usual.

"Goodnight Harry, come get me if you need anything." Ash said, closing the door softly. A couple of red flashes signaled that he returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. A little bit of shuffling was heard, then the sound of soft snoring.

"Wow, doesn't take him long does it?" Harry asked Mewtwo, finishing changing and climbing into bed. It was just as soft as it looked it felt heavenly, especially after sleeping on the ground for so long. He snuggled down into the plush mattress, the blanket being levitated onto him by Mewtwo.

 _"Ash has always been like that."_ The Psychic smirked. He nodded goodnight to Harry as he returned to his own Pokeball. Harry placed the Pokeball on his night stand, blew out the lamp and fell asleep under the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took awhile, I kept trying to figure out how to make it flow, it fought me a little bit.**

Waking up the next day was exquisite for Harry. The dawn light was creeping into his room, lighting it up in soft pastel colors. Rolling over to face the window, he saw the sunlight barely peeking over the forest, the sky was a rosy gold etched all over with blues, yellows and purples.

Harry had always enjoyed the dawn. The start of a new day, the peace it brought before the hustle of hours waking up. It was very soothing to him and he savored it just a little bit longer than he usually would. Add the fact that he really didn't want to get out of bed might have played a part, it was just so comfortable!

However after a few minutes of relaxation something new niggled in the back of his mind, the soft scent of….pancakes?

Getting out of bed and stretching, hearing some satisfying pops from his back, Harry opened his bedroom door, and promptly started laughing.

On the table was a nice stack of pancakes, golden brown, with different syrups, honey and butter along with juice and the like to drink. By his kitchen however….was a chaotic mess of flour, pans and one very messy Ash Ketchum, covered head to toe in pancake batter, Pikachu not much better standing on the counter in the same state.

The both froze with their hands in the air, holding something, when Harry starting laughing, with deer in the headlight looks to complete it.

"Good…good morning." Harry wheezed out, giggling. "What on earth are you two doing?"

Sheepishly, Ash tried to rub the back of his head, only to get it gooey from batter. "Well…me and Pikachu wanted to surprise you with breakfast, we always get up really early. It started out good." He gestured to the table. "When uh….well…it seemed like a good idea at the time?"

Harry just couldn't help himself, he collapsed in the chair, continuously laughing. It was just too funny, the two of them looked like kids with their hands in the cookie jar and got caught. It was several minutes later when he finally calmed down.

"It's ok you two, man I haven't laughed like in ages, thank you." The younger said, wiping his eyes. The two beamed, happy to have made the other laugh. And if it had to be at their expense, well they would do it whenever they could for Harry. "There's a bathroom attached to my bedroom, you can use that. I'll start cleaning up here., it won't take too long."

 _"Actually, allow me, or your food will get cold."_ Mewtwo said, appearing out of his Pokeball. He smirked at the messy duo. His eyes glowed white, and a flash later, Ash, Pikachu and the kitchen were spotless again. _"They worked hard for your meal, it would be a shame for it to go to waste."_

"Thanks Mewtwo, I owe you." Ash said happily. Now that he wasn't covered in goop, Harry saw he was still in his pjs.

The four sat down at the table, though both Mewtwo and Pikachu declined eating the pancakes. Mewtwo happily got some berries, while Pikachu had….a bottle of ketchup? Confused, Harry turned to Ash, who just shrugged. Shrugging himself, he dug into his pancakes.

"Yum…that was so good!" Harry said, patting his stomach.

Ash leaned back with a happy sigh, "I may not be Brock, but I make a mean pancake." He laughed. "Ok, now I know you've been dying to read them, so let's get those packages Mewtwo brought and we can go over them. We have a big day ahead of us."

Nodding excitedly, Harry practically ran to his room where Mewtwo had put the items he brought from his old world. Grabbing the lot of them, he brought them back into the main house, where Ash was sitting on the couch, a fire burning to fight off the slight chill. It was nearing the start of fall after all.

They decided to start with the newspapers, though right away Harry could tell they jumped around a lot, the dates were spread out. He also saw that the dates were in the future for him.

 _September 2_

 _Boy-Who-Lived….missing?_

 _It has been reported by several students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and the Chosen One, was not seen on the Hogwarts Express nor was he at the Start of School Feast._

 _No one knows where the esteemed Potter Heir stays over the holidays, but one has to wonder where he is now?_

 _'We're really worried, we haven't heard from him since his birthday' Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friends stated to us. 'It's not like him to not reply.'_

 _'We thought he was just busy.' Hermione Granger, a muggleborn and other best friend added in._

 _'I think he's just being a coward, not returning to the school after what happened at the Ministry last year.'_ _A Slytherin student who wished to remain unknown stated._

 _This statement however had been overheard and started an all out brawl between students of all four houses, either defending the Potter Heir or agreeing. It required nearly all the teachers to break it up._

 _But one has to wonder….where in the world is Harry Potter?_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _October 31_

 _On this Halloween, on the anniversary of the first defeat of You-Know-Who by Harry Potter, there still has been no word from Harry Potter or his whereabouts._

 _Headmaster Dumbledore has neither confirmed nor denied the condition of the Boy-Who-Lived, but sources say he has no clue on where he is._

 _Search parties have been sent out by the Ministry to try to track him down._

 _This also brought to light Harry Potter's muggle relatives and to where he has been staying. This reporter was part of the group that went._

 _I will say here and now, I am not bigotry towards Muggles, but those….were possibly some of the worst Muggles I've ever had the misfortune to meet._

 _I will not go into too much detail about what was said and done, but those three Muggle relatives of the Potter Scion were placed under arrest._

 _That brings up the question, if they treated us like this…calling us 'freaks', what did they do to Harry Potter? Did he flee from them?_

 _More to come_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _December 31_

 _Multiple attacks have happened all over, the Dark Mark has been sighted._

 _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is looking for Harry Potter._

 _My sources have also told me that there is a Prophecy involving the two, though no known details are known to this reporter. But everyone, including myself, speculate that the reason You-Know-Who is on the warpath for the Potter Heir, is that it has something to do with him being defeated._

 _If this is true….where is Harry Potter? Why is he not helping us, saving us? Has he aban-_

Harry threw that paper into the fireplace, watching it burn. He was shaking in rage and sadness. Ash gathered him into his arms. "Shh…don't believe a word of that woman. You know she prints whatever she can to get the paper to sell. You have done nothing wrong."

 _"I scanned the rest of the papers when I brought them here."_ Mewtwo said. He had been reading over the two human's shoulders. _"I can just summarize them for you if you wish."_

Harry weakly nodding, throwing the rest of the papers into the fireplace. It seemed to crackle happily, devouring as fire does with the new fuel source.

 _"The papers spanned the next year and a half or so, I merely grabbed what was laying around. It continued on that for awhile, half hailing you a coward, which you are not, the other half some prophesied savior in training."_ Mewtwo scoffed. _"Those humans there….I'm glad you left them behind. It was beings like that I wanted to destroy before. But I'm getting off topic. After multiple attacks, the Order of the Phoenix finally got off their….what is that word? Bum? Yes, that is it. They finally started actually attacking and not doing that passive thing anymore. I guess they got sick of the attacks and Dumbledore waiting for you to return."_

"Did he seriously believe some prophecy that a child would destroy that monster, a powerful Dark Lord with decades of experience?" Ash asked incrediously. Mewtwo nodded. "I seriously want to punch him.

Mewtwo smirked, _"Like you tried with me?"_ He snickered at Ash's sheepish look.

"Not one of my best ideas…."

" _Anyway, to continue. The Ministry was finally doing its just, Fudge was removed from office for continuing to deny Voldemort's return. I don't remember who was named…Madame Bones? I think that is who it was….she took the threat seriously and revamped the Ministry, getting rid of the Death Eater spies. I know Lucius Malfoy was one of them that was arrested, many were during those months."_

 _"Much happened during this time, people ran, were attacked, it was the same for several months. Albus Dumbledore, after having repeated attacks on the school, finally fought Voldemort himself. The two fought for hours according to the witnesses, but Voldemort was finally destroyed by a rebounded spell. Dumbledore however was left severely weakened and retired. I don't know anything more than that."_

Harry let out a huge sigh in relief, sagging against Ash. His parent's murderer…was finally stopped. He felt so free right then. He was sad…so sad that lives had been lost, when it could have been prevented if Dumbledore just did what he did at the very beginning. But it was over, that world was saved.

"Thank you for telling me this Mewtwo…" Harry said softly, he was very grateful, as he didn't think he could handle reading it from Skeeter.

The Legendary nodded, " _You were forced into the background by this point, people forgot about the 'Chosen One' and that you were missing. They either praised or hated Dumbledore, depending on who was speaking."_ He gestured to the letters. " _Some from your old world wrote you many letters, most asking where you were and the like, or other things which I will not say. I only brought the ones I believed would help you."_

Harry shifted through them. He smiled when he saw some from Neville, Luna, the twins and the Goblins. One was from Remus, he was shocked to see one from Snape of all people….but two were missing. Ron and Hermione.

 _"Those were two I felt would harm you…none of their letters were very kind when I went through them."_ Mewtwo said sadly. In those letters were harmful accusations and guilt tripping, he was glad to send those to the void.

Harry was extremely sad…two of his oldest friends…weren't really his friends. He thought he should feel betrayed though, or anger…he just felt sad and resigned. Like it was something he knew, but didn't acknowledge.

"Cheer up little brother, you have all of these letters here, it shows they truly cared about you, not the Boy-Who-Lived." Ash said. He hadn't released Harry from the hug, sensing the other needed the contact. Pikachu cooed softly from his perch on Harry's other shoulder.

Taking strength from the soft words and comfort, Harry nodded. He opened the letters one by one.

 _Harry,_

 _I really hope you're safe Harry, I really do. No one's heard from you in ages, and I'm really worried…especially after what Skeeter said about your relatives._

 _I hope your happy, wherever you are. As much as I am worried and miss you, same with Luna, we really hope you found happiness wherever you are._

 _Don't worry about us, or everyone here. It's high time the Magical World stopped depending on others to do their work and start doing things themselves._

 _Luna's staying with me for awhile, her dad went on some expedition for…I really have no clue, but Luna didn't want to go. It's amazing having a friend here at the Manor, even Gran likes her….as much as Gran can._

 _I've talked to my Gran, like you said awhile back…she was shocked I felt that way, about her trying to make me something I'm not, and everything. She promised to be more supporting. I told her I didn't want to dishonor my parents by forgetting them, but it was dishonoring of her to try to make me a copy of them. We both had a long, needed talk about everything._

 _It's really helped, and I have you to thank for it. So thank you Harry, my friend._

 _Luna's off doing…something in the greenhouses. I trust her…but I'm a little worried? It's ok to be worried, right? She said something about Hummbergers…what the heck are those. Are they dangerous to my plants?_

 _I'd better go save them. Luna sends her love and her hope that you're happy._

 _Wishing you the best mate_

 _Neville and Luna_

Harry was so happy for them. He had worried about Luna, for her way of seeing things caused her to be bullied, and Neville for many reasons. The two had been close, and Harry tried to help him with his confidence as well as issues at home. He was happy to see that pay off and his friend have a better time now. He hoped that continued.

He was also relieved to hear that Neville nor Luna was mad at him, he truly did have friends in the other world. He would miss them, and he hoped they found happiness in the future.

He opened the next letter

 _Partner in Crime_

 _Harry old boy, old chap, business partner extraordinaire-_

 _How are you doing? We know you're alright, you're-_

 _You, of course you're alright, with your insane luck-_

 _We hope you're causing chaos and mayhem wherever you are-_

 _But we also hope you're happy and safe._

 _Don't worry about things here, we got the shop-_

 _Covered, thanks to you. And don't think we don't know-_

 _About the silent endorsements you've been doing-_

 _Prongslet eh? We're so going to prank you when/if-_

 _You ever return. You never told us you were related to the-_

 _Magnificent, marvelous, mayhemy Marauders!_

 _Stay safe, stay happy, stay sane!-_

 _Or insane, whichever you prefer._

 _Your twin bros_

 _Gred and Forge_

Even in letter form those two could be confusing…but they always made him smile and laugh.

He opened the next letter

 _Cub_

 _I hope this letter finds you in happiness and good health, wherever you are._

 _I'm also sure you've heard about what happened, Voldemort is finally gone! You have no idea what this means to us, the whole magical world. It's finally peaceful now, people are going out without fear._

 _Albus was left very weak, the last I heard, he was at his family's manor, resting. I don't know if he'll make a recovery, but his doctors are hopeful._

 _Minerva has taken over, with Severus serving as Deputy Headmaster. It seems the two have finally put aside their rivalry and ended the Gryffinder/Slytherin one as well, or are attempting to._

 _Hogwarts has never been more united. It seems like the war did one good thing, it brought us together somehow. I even saw a first year Hufflepuff being tutored by an elder year Slytherin last week, it nearly brought a tear to my eye._

 _Oh that's right, I'm back as DADA Professor again, by popular vote it seems. And no one is worried about my 'furry problem' as your Godfather was so fond of calling it. Severus is working on a cure, and he's optimistic…as optimistic as he can get. You know how he is._

 _I've even had students come up and ask me questions, rather than going to books and assuming things. It's very refreshing. They've all been wonderful, they're very considerate right after a full moon in my classes, many have even taken up looking for potions or charms to ease my pain and they bring them to class for me._

 _Because of this, I've even started talking to Moony in meditation…he's actually not so bad, angry at first I denied him, but after we talked, he understood. We've come to become good friends, and it makes the transformation a lot easier on the both of us. I don't need Wolfsbane as much, though I always take it. Moony understands though he said it always leaves a bad taste to him._

 _They also send mountains of chocolate, saying they heard from a good source that I love chocolate…I wonder who that was hmmm?_

 _I miss you terribly cub, I really do. I know you're alive and safe, though very far away. Moony misses you, and I do too. Maybe one day we will see each other again, but if we don't, take care, and always know that I love you._

 _Wishing you happiness_

 _Uncle Moony and Uncle Remus_

Harry was shocked, happy and pleased. Happy that Remus was doing what he loved to do without any problems it seemed like. Pleased that the students were finally getting along, and shocked that McGonagall and Snape were at the front of it.

He sincerely hoped this trend continued, he always thought the rivalry was stupid anyway, it's why he never went after anyone first, it was usually Malfoy who started the fights.

Harry still thought the blonde was a ponce though, and snickered at that thought while opening the other letter

 _Potter,_

 _Normally, I would have called you a coward for fleeing like you did._

 _However, after seeing that you were left with Petunia Dursley for years…I can't blame you._

 _I never gave much thought to the memories I saw during your fifth year when I was attempted to teach a dunderhead like you the Mind Arts._

 _But after seeing her again, and seeing where you stayed….I looked into their memories._

 _They're very lucky I'm not a Death Eater, though I took great pleasure in telling Amelia Bones, the new Minister of Magic in case you didn't know, and she took vindictive pleasure in arresting them._

 _I may have also smeared their name all across Surrey. Even if they were ever released from prison, no Dementors are near them stupid boy, their 'perfect life' was demolished._

 _I figured that is what you would want. You're welcome._

 _I've been named Deputy Headmaster, Minerva would accept no other. And after seeing your memories, your 'home' if you want to call it that…._

 _Your mother was my best friend, though you knew that already. I'm doing this for her, not you, so don't think I'm trying to honor her and you for trying to end the rivalry. No child will go through what you and I did._

 _So wipe that Gryffindor smile off your face, I know you're doing that._

 _And you had better be safe and content if not happy. I did not spend years trying to keep you alive in your mother's memory for you to run away and not be happy._

 _So be happy, or detention for a year. And I will find you to make sure you do it._

 _Potions Master and Deputy Headmaster Severus Snape_

"I don't know if he was well wishing you or insulting you?" Ash said confused.

"A little bit of both to be honest." Harry shrugged, "It's how he is. That's the nicest he's ever been actually." He then opened the last letter.

 _Lad_

 _I don't know how much time has passed for you, if any at all. Dimensional travel is tricky._

 _We hope you're safe lad, and happy. Our seers assure us you are, and that you already have family there. We are extremely pleased about that._

 _We know you probably already know about the Voldemort situation or have heard it from the other letters, so we'll skip that._

 _You have no idea how much your gift of having us take over your Seats in the Ministry have meant to us. Oh the faces when we walked in and sat there, the magic accepting us as Regents! King Diamondblade nearly died laughing at the shock. That right there was worth it._

 _We've used them wisely, though perhaps a little selfishly, to better the Goblin nation. But don't worry, we haven't forgotten the other magical creatures and inhabitants. Many laws forcing second class citizens and the like have been revoked or revised, much to the happiness of many. We do what we do from what we know you would want and nothing else. And when they found out that it was you personally who gave the seats to us…well let's just say the Goblin nation now has many powerful allies in thanks_

 _I heard that the Vampires and Veela want to meet you and thank you in person…and that the House elves may or may not have built a statue of you somewhere. And I know many others have done similar things and want to meet you as well. They were all disappointed to learn that you could not be contacted or found, but understood._

 _They wished me to tell you however if you ever found yourself back in this world, which I highly doubt, you would have allies and friends everywhere._

 _Mewtwo came to us a week ago for us, though to you it was probably a lot shorter, and asked for this letter among others as well as the newspapers. It took us a few days, but we got what was requested._

 _We also sent some sweets and more food for you along some items we felt might be helpful to you. We want to make sure you're eating lad, you're too skinny as it is._

 _Whoever is gifted enough to be named family, I know you're reading this with him. Take care of him, or we will find you…._

 _We've taken care of your properties and finances lad, so please, don't worry about anything here. Live your life, have fun. That is all we want._

 _Wishing you happiness to rain like gold_

 _Griphook and the Goblin nation_

By the end of all the letters, Harry was crying. He was a mess of emotions, but mainly relief and happiness. His friends missed him, and wanted him happy. They were safe, that he wanted too. He could finally close that chapter of his life, and truly, begin anew.

"I'm going to put these letters in my truck." Harry said, gathering them up. He was still crying, but Ash could see they were happy and freeing tears. He was happy too for Harry, these were therapeutic for him, and the start of healing from all that happened.

"What don't you get dressed too, I need to head into town or they might come destroy the forest looking for me." Ash said, grinning.

The emerald eyed teen grinned and went to go do as asked. A few minutes later, he came out, fully dressed in a red and silver shirt, black jeans and shoes. A black backpack the Goblins sent over on his back, it had a weightless charm along with an expandable one and a preserving charm etched into it. He already put the food that was sent inside one of the pouches on it, that will fun to explain latter…

Ash was dressed as well, in a similar outfit from yesterday just in different colors.

"Ready to face the world? And by world I mean Pallet Town?" Ash said from the doorway, Pikachu on his shoulders.

Harry turned to Mewtwo, who nodded and smiled, going back into his Pokeball.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's go!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thank you Archivist for all your help support and ideas. Without them, chapters would be a lot slower, it helps to bounce ideas around.**

He was so not ready for _that!_

After several minutes of walking through the forest, quiet and serene with quiet talking here and there, they broke through the tree line…

And that's where the chaos started.

Ash wasn't kidding when he said 'they' would get ready to tear down the forest looking for him. There was an actual mob, armed with posters of Ash and his Pokemon, some even with dolls of them and books meant for autographs, lined up.

And they went nuts the second they saw Ash.

Harry, having never gotten used to having so many people around, plus the unwanted attention he got from being 'famous' backed up in slight fear, hiding behind Ash.

The elder felt the younger trembling slightly, cursed under his breath before thinking fast, and before the mob could rush him, he decided he would sacrifice himself.

Well sacrifice was such a big word, just for distracting everyone so Harry wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Charizard! Take Harry to Professor Oak's lab! Then come back here and save me!" The Pokemon Master called out.

In a flash of light, the Fire/Flying type appeared, roared out flames that backed off the mob for the few seconds he needed to grab Harry and fly off. Situating himself on the fire dragon's back, Harry looked down and saw Ash disappear anime style in the mob of people wanting his autograph. His arm was even disappearing as he sunk down surrounded by dozens of people.

"Wow….now that's a true hero Charizard." Harry said, calming down. The Fire type, having seen this, nodded as well, hoping his Trainer was going to be ok.

Now that he was high up above them with one of his older brother's Pokemon to watch over him for a bit, he felt a lot safer. He knew he would have to eventually get used to crowd's, but that was a bit much!

From this high up, the former wizard got to see Pallet Town, it was a lot smaller than he thought, especially with having that many people. Harry guessed they had come from neighboring towns to see the older Trainer.

He'd hate to see how big the mobs were in larger cities….

Charizard banked a little, Harry automatically rolling with him, aiming towards a large white laboratory. Landing with a thud, the Pokemon leaned down a little to help Harry get off. He looked at Harry for instructions, which surprised the other, given that Charizard was not Harry's Pokemon, but Ash's. He figured that the other liked him enough to follow his orders as well, or at least make sure he wasn't needed for anything else.

"I think I'll be fine here, I'll go inside while you go save Ash." Harry said, smiling at the other. Charizard leaned down and nuzzled him for a second to make sure he was fine before flying off.

Watching the Pokemon fly off to rescue his Trainer, Harry shook his head and walked inside.

Having lived in boring and plain Dursley home, to magical but medieval Hogwarts, the Pokemon Laboratory was like something from the future. Tons of machines blinking, beeping, making noise almost like music, with multicolored slights flashing. It was pristine white, if not a little messy with papers everywhere. However, there didn't seem to be anyone here.

Cautiously, unsure if he would be in trouble or not for entering without permission, Harry started to pick up the papers lying all over the place. He saw a bunch of information on them that made absolutely no sense, he guessed science-y stuff. The last time he had to deal with science was when he went to Muggle school.

Harry absently wondered if that was a thing he would need to do here or not, Ash made no mention of it and this level he doubted he would need unless he went in that field. Thanks to the memories he saw from Ash's point of view, he knew how some things worked in this world, like Pokemon Centers and the like. Most of it though he would have to learn normally but he was ok with that. What's the fun of learning a new world if you knew everything before you started?

As he finished picking up the reports as he guessed they were, Harry heard a loud crash, muffled yelling and something falling down stairs. Turning around he saw something that looked like something out of a cartoon. An old man with grey short hair in a white lab coat was bouncing down the stairs on his bottom before somersaulting down the rest straight into a wall.

"Ow…"

"Sir?! Are you ok?" Harry asked concerned. He rushed over to help the older man up and sit down in a near by chair.

"Yes, I am, thank you. Wasn't watching where I was going and tripped. Sorry about that, um…who are you?" The old man explained, rubbing his head and staring at Harry confusedly, brown eyes slightly dazed.

"My name is Harry, I'm a friend of Ash's-"

Those seemed to be the right words, the man's eyes lit up and he got a huge smile on his face. "Ash is back in Pallet? That'll cause his mother to throw a party I would assume. Did he meet you on his travels? Well any friend of Ash's is a friend welcome here. Welcome to the Pokemon Laboratory, I am Professor Samuel Oak." He said, shaking Harry's hand. He also said this very fast.

Poor Harry was a little overwhelmed by the energetic man. He seemed kind enough though and Ash knew him very well, having gotten his first Pokemon, Pikachu, here when he started his own Journey, so he decided to give the eccentric man the benefit of the doubt.

A door suddenly slamming open and closed made the two jump, turning to the entrance where a heavily breathing Ash was barricading the door with anything he could find. His clothes were slightly ruffled like he had been grabbed. Pikachu was helping his Trainer as well, nearly zipping around the lab like lightning.

"Uh…Ash? Are you ok?" Harry asked bemused.

The elder Trainer turned around, eyes wide. "They're all crazy! I heard one of them talk about taking my hat and making a shrine, I bee-lined here to hide. No one takes my hat!"

Professor Oak laughed, "Well that's what you get Ash for being as well known as you are. Everyone wants a piece of you."

"But not literally!" Ash nearly screamed out, hiding under a desk. "They tried to cut my hair to auction off!"

At this point, Harry was trying to hold his sides from laughing so hard. Here in front of him, the Legendary Chosen One, someone that has saved the world multiple times, done things no other human has done or even seen….brought to near hysteria by fans.

Oh well, it had to be something, right?

"I think they're gone Ash, you can come out now. I was just introducing myself to Professor Oak." Harry said, helping the other up. For good measure, he gave him a hug to help calm him down. It worked, Ash sagging in relief.

"I was worried that they would try to go after you, that's why I sent you off with Charizard."

Intrigued, the Professor looked from one to the other. "You let him ride Charizard, wait Charizard actually let someone other than you ride him? That speaks volumes of the lad." He turned to Harry curiously. "Do you not have a Pokemon of your own young man?"

Harry and Ash shared a quick glance between them. This was something that they had briefly discussed when walking through the forest. It would not be a good thing if people found out Harry was from another world entirely, and he would not like to be reminded of that fact. They decided that the story would be that Ash met Harry as truth in the forest, discovering that Harry had amnesia about where he was from, but that whenever he tried to remember he got scared, showing that the memories weren't good ones. Hopefully that would get people off of their tail.

However…they had forgotten that bit about a teen being alone in the woods without a Pokemon. Mewtwo couldn't be shown or widely known for awhile for his and Harry's safety.

How Ash hated plotholes….

"Hey little bro." Ash began, drawing both human's attention to himself, though causing an eyebrow to rise on Oak. "Why don't you go to the back with Pikachu? He can show you some of my other Pokemon here as well as some other Trainer's Pokemon. I'll talk to the Professor and explain things, ok?"

Grateful for the escape offered, Harry nodded, let the Electric type jump to his shoulder and nearly ran out the back door.

While he knew he would have to get better about that and be better about the story, he couldn't count on Ash all the time saving him like that, it still caught him off guard about the Pokemon issue.

He hadn't thought about it really, but he couldn't just use Mewtwo forever, he did need to find other Pokemon.

Shrugging out of his thoughts, Harry smiled when Pikachu leapt off his shoulder with a happy cry and raced off, calling out. Laughing, the emerald eyed human raced after him, enjoying running through the open field in the bright sunshine. The day was perfect, just cool enough that being out in the sun felt good rather than hot, with a nice breeze blowing through the pasture where dozens of Pokemon of all types were relaxing, battling, eating or doing whatever it is that they wanted.

At hearing the familiar cry of Pikachu, several Pokemon ran or flew towards the Mouse Pokemon, nuzzling him in familiarity, showing Harry that these were most likely some of Ash's Pokemon. He recognized some from the elder's memories, Muk, what had to be thirty Tauros, Glacie and several others. Pikachu seemed to be explaining who he was, for several times the Pokemon looked over at him repeatedly before looking down at the Electric Type.

Pikachu seemed to have finished because he jumped back onto Harry's shoulder, the other Pokemon crowding around. Not knowing what else to do, Harry did a half bow. "It's a pleasure to meet all of Ash's Pokemon he's befriended over the years. I hope I can live up to your expectations."

Muk came over and gave Harry a friendly, if not slightly gross, hug while Bayleef came over and nuzzled his cheek. All the Pokemon gave friendly smiles, some even nodded or bowed back.

Pikachu then gave a smirk, jumped off of Harry's shoulder while giving him a little shock to get his attention, before waving at him.

Realizing what he wanted, as he did this in the forest with the Wild Pokemon, Harry laughed, touched Bayleef and said "You're it!" And then ran off in a random direction.

The afternoon slowly passed with Harry playing tag, then hide and seek, with Ash's Pokemon. Some other Pokemon even joined in on the fun while other's just watched, amused at the human playing with all the Pokemon.

"I see what you mean Ash." Professor Oak said from the balcony. He and the Pokemon Master had had a long talk with Ash explaining what he could, having to make up some things to fill in the gaps. "Even though he's had a hard life, he's still just a child. And he seems really good with the Pokemon even though they aren't his."

Ash nodded, smiling at seeing Harry play. "Yes Professor, though he is mature because of what he had gone through, I'm glad to see him still be able to have fun."

Oak hmm'ed, smiling as well. He turned to the other. "You said he doesn't have a Pokmeon, yet you plan on him accompanying you, correct?" Ash gave a nod, curious. "Well, since you've claimed him as a little brother and since your Journey began here, why not his?"

Surprised, Ash asked, "Really Professor? I originally was going to help him catch a Wild Pokemon as his first."

The Professor waved a hand, "It's tradition that all Pokemon Trainer's Journey's start with their Starter Pokemon given to them, even though the Starter varies. Besides, I think it is poetic that he start where you did. Who knows, maybe one day he will go as far as you." Oak laughed before going back inside.

Ash smiled and shook his head, _'I know Harry will go far, but into what is up to him. I'll support him every step of the way.'_ He shook his head out of thoughts of the future before jumping over the side of the railing in am impressive aerodynamic feat.

"Ash! All your Pokemon are amazing and they're really nice!" Harry called, grinning like a loon as he jumped and tackled the other to the ground.

This resulted in two humans laughing while also being bombarded by a lot of Pokemon making a dog pile, though being careful not to crush them.

"I'm glad you've been having fun Harry, and of course they're nice, I knew they would like you." Ash said, sitting up. "Now I got some news. Professor Oak has decided he wants to give you your first Pokemon, says it is 'poetic justice'. Personally I think he would just be jealous if I helped you get your first." He explained with a pout, causing everyone to snicker.

Harry however was surprised but happy, he would get a new Pokemon, a new friend hopefully. He was very excited, he even thought he might get to battle with Ash. Since seeing those memories of some of Ash's battles, he had been itching to try, but didn't want to do it now because he didn't have a full team and didn't want to use Mewtwo just for that. The Psychic of course had sensed this before and assured Harry that he wouldn't mind battling, it just needed to be somewhere more secure is all.

After saying goodbye to all the Pokemon, Harry and Ash went back inside. It took them awhile but they finally found Professor Oak in one of the nursery rooms. These were special rooms where the Professor stored Pokemon eggs either given to him by Trainers or ones that he found while doing his rounds outside. They were all sorts of different colors and patterns, all being monitored by a little computer. Some were still, others were shaking slightly, some even more than that. Harry's attention was drawn to a pink and brown egg over to the side that was shaking a lot, the little monitor showing a lot of activity inside of the egg.

"Welcome Harry and Ash." Professor Oak said when he saw them come in. "It's been quite a few years since I've been able to do this, actually it was when you came for your Starter Ash and got Pikachu."

Grinning, Ash nuzzled his favorite Pokemon, Pikachu cooing in delight.

"It seems fitting that one you see as family start here as well. Harry please come here."

A little nervous but excited, Harry stepped forward eagerly. He wondered if this is how Ash felt when he was here for the first time. It almost reminded him of seeing Hogwarts for the first time all those years ago. Something new, something amazing and something he knew would be the start of a big change for him.

He was more than ready for a new change.

"Now, each Region has its normal Starter Pokemon they give out to new Trainers." The Pokemon Professor started, gesturing to the three Pokeballs beside him. "Kanto's Starters are Squirtle, a Water type, Bulbasaur, a Grass type, and Charmander, a Fire type. You may choose any one of the Pokemon as your Starter, Harry."

Curious, Harry walked forward, staring at the Pokeballs that held the three Starter Pokemon. "I have a question, if they are the Starters, how did Ash get Pikachu?"

Oak suddenly snickered while Ash turned sheepish. "Well….I may have slept in?" He started, blushing. "Because of that, the Pokemon were already taken. I really wanted to start my Journey that day however, and Professor Oak brought out a fourth Pokeball, Pikachu's. He hates being in it though, so he's always out."

Harry 'ahh'd' in understanding, ignoring how Professor Oak kept snickering at the memory and began teasing Ash about it, and went back to staring at the Pokeballs. He then frowned a little, tilting his head.

While he knew that each one of them would be amazing Pokemon for him…they just didn't feel right. Like they were meant for someone else, but he knew none of them were for him.

While Ash and Oak kept going down memory lane in the background, Harry backed away and started looking around the room. His gaze went back to the shaking pink and brown egg from before, which was shaking even more now.

Curious and feeling a draw, Harry went over to the egg and picked it up. Right then, the egg cracked and shone with a bright light, drawing the attention of the two older males.

When the light finally died down, Harry was holding an adorable star-shaped pink Pokemon with brown tipped ears, a poof little tail and a cute little blush that was cooing at him while he hugged it. He looked over at them and smiled. Ash was surprised but smiled back, while Oak just shook his head good naturedly.

"He's already taking after you Ash, finding a Starter different from the normal trio." Oak then laughed. "I can already see you taking after him young man, well done." He then went over and grabbed a Pokeball from a desk and handed it to Harry. "Use this to capture so she becomes your official Starter Pokemon."

As Harry gently pressed the Pokeball to the infant, which immediately went into the ball and shook, he asked, "What Pokemon is she?" He then let her out again so Oak could check her over.

Ash walked closer as well, slinging an arm over Harry's shoulders. "That is Cleffa, a Fairy type Pokemon. Said to come from outer space, or so the rumors go. Little power houses when they get trained up, but right now she's just the cutest thing."

The little Pokemon was cooing as the Professor scanned her over to make sure she was well while Harry stood closer and held one of her little stubby arms. "She's so precious…" He murmured silently.

Ash smiled softly, watching the interaction. He could already see a bond forming between the two. With time, it could be just as strong as the one he has with Pikachu. He couldn't wait to see that.

He tilted his head a little, watching the new duo bond while Oak started telling Harry about the care he would need to give the Star Shape Pokemon. He knew the Cleffa family, while very innocent and playful, could be serious power houses when trained up, especially with a good Trainer. Ash has had more than his fair share of having to battle them and knew that they were very good Pokemon.

They reminded him of Harry, innocent and playful, yet strong and determined when the need arose. Plus unpredictable when it called for it. The elder Trainer knew that one of the Cleffa family's signature moves was Metronome…the chaos that could cause…he saw that first hand with Misty's Togepi, the infant using it at the strangest of times, usually with chaotic but helpful results.

While Cleffa was now being held by Harry as the human feed her some little berries under Oak's watch, Ash smiled. Those two would make a good team in the future and he couldn't wait to see it.

 _'Mewtwo, what are your thoughts?'_ Ash sent to the Psychic. Over the years, the two had become close to the point that if he directed thoughts at him and he was close enough, the other could hear him.

 _'I think that once again, Harry's instincts were on the dot. Cleffa will do him a lot of good I believe. Plus she is very cute.'_ Mewtwo sent back, content in his Pokeball.

Ash snorted softly, agreeing and closing the link down. He turned his full attention back to the others and smiled. Cleffa was now resting contently in Harry's arms, the younger smiling in happiness.

"Congratulations Harry on your first Pokemon. You two will go far, I know it." He said, nodding at the other.

"Indeed." Oak agreed. He picked up something from the table and handed it to Harry. Curious the teen opened it, it looked like a PDA or something, just bright red with a lot of colorful buttons. To Harry it looked like something futuristic. "That is a Pokedex. It has all the information you need on your Journey and it registers you as an official Trainer. Ash can tell you more, but I'm afraid I have to get going boys and take care of things around here."

They both nodded. "Thank you Professor Oak." Harry said, bowing his head.

"Thanks Professor. We're going to go to my place. Oh and if you see Gary, tell him I say hey and he owe's me a battle sometime."

The old man laughed and nodded, leading them outside. By now, dusk had fallen, but thankfully there was no crazy mob to 'attack' them. The walk through Pallet was thankfully quiet, the only sounds being the random chirp, their foot steps and the soft sounds of the sleeping Cleffa. Pikachu was on Harry's shoulders, watching the infant Pokemon in fascination.

After a few minutes of walking they came up to a small white and red roofed house, complete with a white fence and a beautiful garden surrounding it.

"This is my place, word of caution though, my mom can be nuts at first." Ash said, raising a hand to knock. He smiled though down at Harry. "She'll love you though, just agree with what she says, she usually gets her way in the end anyway."

Laughing at that, Harry watched as Ash knocked, yelling. "I'm back!"


	6. Chapter 6

No sooner had he said those words did the door practically fly open and a red, pink and blue blur streaked out and tackle Ash.

"Ashy! My baby! You're finally home! What took you so long, I waited all day for you young man! Are you ok, are you hurt? You're not hurt are you?"

Harry watched slightly bemused as Ash tried to calm the frantic stream of questions coming from the woman out of the house, failing spectacularly while doing so. While he hugged the woman, smiling happily despite the frantic tones, showing that this was a normal thing, Harry got a good look at Ash's mom.

Mrs. Ketchum seemed to be fairly young, thirty something or around there, with soft red hair in a low pony tail, a yellow blouse with a pink shirt over that and a dark blue skirt on, her feet only had white socks on.

Harry snickered though when he heard the frantic mother say something about underwear….

"Mom! I promise I'm fine! I just had to go see Professor Oak with my new friend and he-"

"Oh you brought a friend? Did you meet him on your journey too?" Pulling a complete 180, the woman let go of Ash with a happy tone, who fell anime style at the sudden loss of weight, throwing him off balance.

Now that she wasn't burying her face in Ash's chest, Harry saw that she had the same eye color as Ash, the same warm brown and smiling face that glowed with happiness. He could already tell he would like this woman. Despite her…eccentric welcoming of Ash, the former wizard could tell where his brother got his kindness from already.

"Hello ma'am. My name is Harry." He said, bowing a little and shaking the other's hand.

"Just Delia please dear, or Mrs. Ketchum if you must." She said kindly. "Any friend of Ash's never needs to be formal with me, and are always welcome here." She surprised Harry by pulling him into a hug, being careful around the sleeping Pokemon in the younger man's arms.

Shocked at receiving a hug from Delia when they just met, Harry hugged her back a little slowly, something that the woman did not miss.

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum, that is very kind of you." Harry said a little softly, clutching Cleffa to him.

By now Ash had gotten up and was watching fondly as his mother took yet another one of his friends under her wings. However he could also see Harry grow a little uncomfortable, not being sure what to do.

"Let's get inside, it's getting late." Ash suggested, waving towards the open door. Delia smiled and nodded and was about to head inside, pausing a little when the hand held in hers wasn't moving.

"Harry? Are you coming in dear? Ash is right it is getting late." She asked concerned at the teen.

Said teen was standing perfectly still, hand held in the outstretched Ketchum Matriarch's hand. He was biting his lip uncertainly, emerald eyes confused and a little scared though he was hiding it well.

"Hey mom, let me talk to Harry for a moment, can you wait inside for me?" Ash asked softly, taking Harry's hand instead of hers.

Confused, concerned and worried, she nodded but not before placing a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder for a second before walking inside.

She went to the living room where she peeked through the curtain. Delia could see Ash holding Harry in a hug, the younger's face buried in his shoulder as he spoke in soft tones she couldn't make out nor read. Harry nodded a little once in a while, seeming to calm down.

Delia saw Ash give Harry a key from his pocket, hug him one last time and then Harry left in a direction she couldn't see. She made her way to the kitchen silently as she heard Ash come inside and close the door. Thoughtfully, she started to set out the dinner she had prepared before, absently noting her son helping her.

It was a quiet dinner, far different than what was had in the past. Both Ketchum's lost in their own thoughts, wondering who would say what first.

Finally an hour later, she decided the wait was over. Delia set her silverware down and looked at her son sitting across from her. Brown eyes mirrored brown eyes, staring each other down.

"Tell me Ash." Was all that she said.

 _Meanwhile_

"Do you think I was a coward Mewtwo? For running away like that?" Harry said softly, sitting on his couch.

After he was out of eyesight, Harry let out his first Pokemon and asked him to teleport them home, not wanting to be caught outside by himself without Ash.

The house was a safe haven for him, peaceful and quiet, though a little cool since no fire had been warming it. That was quickly rectified by the human who started up a merrily cracking fire.

In his arms was the now awake Cleffa who was looking at everything with awe. She had immediately started cooing when she saw Mewtwo for the first time and was contently playing with one of his hands while her Trainer held her.

 _"First off, you did not run away. It is one thing to have attention on you from a friend, or even someone like Professor Oak. It is another to have someone to have maternal attention on you. And secondly, you were not a coward for the same reason. It was just something you are not used to."_ Mewtwo said, sitting beside the other.

Harry was leaning up against the Psychic type, taking solace in the protection he brought. "I never reacted that way around Mrs. Weasley, or any of my female Professors though…" Poor Harry was so confused.

 _"That is because they were not maternal. Well your Professors weren't, they cared as a teacher would their favorite student for some, or even just a regular favored one. Mrs. Weasley meant well, but she was smothering, not really caring. I could see in your memories that her children did love her but she tried to shelter them from everything, causing some resentment. She tried the same with you, however you didn't need someone to smother or control you."_

Harry was feeling slightly better, though still confused, "Then why with Mrs. Ketchum?"

Mewtwo was thoughtful for a little bit, _"While I have not met her personally, I have heard nothing but good things from those who know her that I trust. I have seen her through Ash's memories as well, he cares a great deal about his mother, as you've seen."_ He referenced when Ash went to go save his mother after she had been kidnapped by Entei. _"She just cares and has a way with knowing what you need without even having to ask, not really. She could tell she was making you uncomfortable but couldn't tell exactly why she was. She felt bad and wishes to help. I'm pretty sure she and Ash are talking as we speak right now."_

He was quiet again for awhile, trying to gather his thoughts, _"She is eccentric, I will give her that, but that is one of the many reasons Ash loves her, as well as his friend's who have met her. She takes them all under her wing, helps them however she can if she can. She always makes sure she lets them know that she is there, should they need her. I've seen her kindness and her strength, her love and support, through Ash's eyes and through the memories of other's. She is someone you could trust if you wanted, I am positive of that. She will only give what you ask for and will never push if you don't want it."_

Harry was silent the whole time, listening to Mewtwo's words and mulling them over. He had never known a mother's love. His own memories are something best left in the past of his own mother. Not that he didn't love her, far from it, but the only memories he had weren't good.

Being raised by his neglectful and abusive family, then taken to a new world without support from family, he had learned to rely mostly on himself. There were moments however where he wished he had someone to turn to, a parent. At first he had thought that perhaps the Weasleys would be that for him, but Mr. Weasley was hardly ever home, and Mrs. Weasley was just as Mewtwo said, smothering and slightly controlling while caring. Not something he needed.

His Professors were the same way, and he had learned to not really trust them after they refused to trust or really listen to him during his school years. He respected and liked them, but only as his teachers.

Sirius and Remus were two others who might fit, but Sirius was gone, and Remus had been lost in his own grief to help with Harry's…

The teen shook his head, shaking out those memories. They were in the past, he really needed to stop dwelling on it like he had been. That was the past and one best left forgotten.

He thought more about what Mewtwo said about Delia. She did seem very kind, and he liked her, plus she was Ash's mom. His goodness had to come from somewhere right?

Mewtwo snickered softly as he picked up the errant thoughts in Harry's mind. They were so close in bond now that even without trying, the Psychic type could pick up on the surface thoughts of his charge's mind. In time, Harry would be able to do the same with him, once he got used to it of course.

 _"Why don't you sleep on it? It's very late Harry."_ Mewtwo suggested after awhile. When no sound or movement was heard he looked down to Harry and smiled. The teen was curled up into his side, Cleffa sound asleep as well in his arms.

Chuckling softly, Mewtwo levitated a blanket over and wrapped it around the three of them, curling his tail around Harry and Cleffa for added warmth. He then closed his eyes and followed them into dreamland.

 _The next morning_

Stretching her pajama clad arms above her head, Delia gave out a big yawn. Placing on some fluffy house shoes and a pink house coat around her, she finally got out of bed, rising with the sun.

She took a moment to just take in the new, the sun painting the sky over the mountains and forest that surrounded Pallet Town. She sighed, thoughtfully, mulling over everything that her son told her last night and she prepared for her day.

Washing her face and pulling her hair back, she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her eyes stare back, the same brown eyes her son had gotten from her, the same brown that was so serious yet caring as he spoke of the young man.

 _'He's had a hard life, he's only told me what he remembers, and what he doesn't he doesn't want to remember.'_

From what Ash could explain, the poor boy had been negeclted, if not outright abused, by his former family. He wasn't sure how far it went he had said, but Delia knew her son well. He knew more than what he was willing to tell, but respected him not telling her. It wasn't his story, or his secrets, to tell. It was Harry's when he was ready.

She finished getting ready for the day and left her room, pausing by Ash's room. She opened his door a crack to check up on him, smiling when she saw him sleeping every which way in the dark of his room. Pikachu was lying contently on top of his pillow and head while his Trainer snored softly in dream land. She knew it would take either until she made breakfast for her son to wake him up.

 _'I met him on my way here, and we just…clicked mom. I can't really explain it better than that. He needed someone there for him, to listen, to help him, even if he hadn't realized it. He truly didn't realize he was abused until I started helping him. He's never had someone care like that, from what I could tell.'_

The red headed woman sighed softly before closing the door. She could tell herself that Harry needed someone, especially after Ash explained in more detail. She knew without a doubt that Ash was whom Harry needed, he was kind, thoughtful, brave yet impulsive, always willing to help another. She was sure that her son was perfect to help the young man he already saw as a little brother.

Something whiffed in the air, nagging at her senses. Curious, she wondered if Mr. Mime, who had been sleeping when Ash had come home, was already up making breakfast.

Delia made her way to the kitchen silently, not wanting to scare her Pokemon in case he was cooking, only to stop in the doorway in surprise.

It looked like the key he had given Harry last night was his house key, for the young teen was in her kitchen, making a traditional breakfast. Eggs, bacon, toast and sausage, along with fruit, juices and milk was already on the table. He was making pancakes and bagels, while looking through a cook book at some sort of breakfast casserole and cleaning up after himself at the same time.

Amazed that he had done all of this, while not making any noise louder than a soft murmur for Cleffa who was chewing on a piece of strawberry or muttering to himself about the dish he was trying to make, Delia smiled softly and walked in, making just enough noise to alert him but not startle him.

Harry turned around and smiled, seeing her. He remembered that Ash had told him his mother rose early like he did, so he had been expecting her. "Good morning Mrs. Ketchum. I hope you don't mind…" He gestured to the breakfast spread out before him.

She smiled and shook her head, "Not at all, it's just different having someone else cook breakfast other than I."

 _'Harry cooks amazing food mom, but I get the feeling the reason why was because he was forced to from a young age, he's had a lot of practice. However he told me he enjoys it, like a hobby. He kind of reminded me of Brock like that, just liking to cook. You should try his food, I'm sure he'll want to make at least one meal at some point.'_

"I wanted to surprise you and Ash, as a thank you for everything so far." Harry said, blushing a little.

Delia crossed over to the other and pulled him in a gentle hug, making sure to keep the pressure light enough that if he felt the need to, he could pull away at any moment. "This was very thoughtful of you Harry, you didn't need to, but thank you and you're welcome, if you needed to hear it."

 _'He's really insecure about his feelings and his wants. He was raised in an environment where his feelings, what he wanted or needed, always came second, third or even last, while he was expected to always help or do things for others because it was expected, not because he wanted to.'_

At first, Harry stiffened up slightly. But feeling how light the hug was, sensing that she wasn't trying to smother or constrict him, but merely provide comfort, calmed him down. Remembering Mewtwo's words from last night, he brought his arms and wrapped them in a hug around her.

They stayed that way for a moment, Delia offering the comfort of a mother to the teen who never had it, Harry soaking up a mother's love for the first time in his life since his own mother and he was a baby.

"Any time, anything Harry, that you need to talk, to vent, to just have someone be there, and for whatever reason Ash can't, I will always be here." Delia said softly, barely whispering to the other in her arms.

 _'From what little he remembers and could tell me, the adults in his life besides his relatives, used abused or neglected him in some fashion or another. He has a hard time trusting.'_

Harry said nothing, but nodded in her shoulder. He had decided that he would give her a chance to prove to him that an adult can be trusted to care and for him to care in return. She was Ash's mom, that was enough for him at the moment. Mewtwo's words had helped a great deal, but he wasn't being forced. That in itself was a big part for him.

"Now," Delia started, pulling back a little and smiling. She nodded towards the cookbook, "Were you wanting to make that too?"

 _'If he gets uncomfortable, or if you sense he might be closing off, a change of topic works well from what I can see. Never try to force him to tell you what's wrong, he tends to bottle things up and forcing him can be….bad from what I was told.'_

Glad at the change of topic, he nodded. "Yes, it sounded good, and it could be something that can be reheated to eat later on."

Delia smiled wider, "Well then, let's get started."

 _'All in all, we just need to be there for him, when no one else was.'_

She vowed silently to herself, that she would always be there for Harry, her now youngest son.

Ash watched, silently and contently, as his mother and little brother worked together to make breakfast. He had woken up at the smell of all the delicious food being cooked and made his way to the kitchen.

He stayed silent when he saw his mom and Harry talking quietly together, letting them start to bond. It made him so happy that Harry was willing to open up a little more, especially to his mom.

He really needed this, needed someone to give him the love of a parent that he hasn't had for nearly all his life. Ash could tell that this was going to be good for them all.

The Pokemon Master knew that things wouldn't get better over night, Harry needed to get used to everything still, and Ash knew that there were things Harry still dwelled on. He could see that in his eyes, they would unfocus and he would get sad when he thought about something too hard or sad.

Years of neglect couldn't be undone in just a few days, it would take a long time and a lot of support, but Ash was more than ready. He had a little brother to care for and love, he would always protect him and take care of, support however he could.

 _"He has all of us Ash, he will be ok."_ Mewtwo said softly, sensing the thoughts of everyone.

Something in the Pokemon's mental voice though worried Ash, _"Mewtwo, what's wrong? You seemed troubled about something."_

 _"I'm…not sure…something is off, somewhere. I'm not sure how to place it."_ Ash could almost 'see' Mewtwo frowning. _"It's probably nothing, don't worry about it. Your stomach is rumbling, go eat Ash."_

The mental connection cut off then. As he went to join his family for their first breakfast together, Ash hid his unease at the Legendary's words.

Mewtwo was usually right about things like this, which meant, that something was going to happen, and it wouldn't be good.


	7. Chapter 7

Several weeks later

"Are you sure you have everything? Food? Medical supplies? A change of-"

"Mom!" Ash interrupted his mother, blushing bright red. "We checked, double checked and triple checked our stuff and each other's, we have everything."

Harry snickered from the side, Cleff sitting on his head, as he watched the Ketchum duo finish saying goodbye.

It had been an eventful couple of weeks. After spending the first week relaxing and getting to know Pallet and its people, Harry and Ash started to train together. Ash didn't want to get rusty, and Harry wanted to learn how to battle for himself.

At first, though Harry wanted to use Cleffa to help her get stronger, he didn't want to put the new baby Pokemon in harms way, despite her being a little powerhouse someday. Ash though was able to work around that. He had a little device he picked up from his travels called an Exp Share. From what Harry understood, as long as she was holding it, it would help her learn quicker without actually putting her in harms way until she was ready.

The tiny machine though would fall out of Cleffa's little stubby hands at first, but Delia was able to fix that issue. She made a little silk cherry blossom out of rose colored material and put it behind the Fairy-type's ear, the device fit perfectly in that. Plus it made the Pokemon look even cuter, and Cleffa loved playing with the little flower.

The two Trainers would spend every day out in the forest battling, only stopping to eat or rest. Harry first would only use Mewtwo, to get use to battling and the powerful Psychic's moveset. It helped them both a great deal, Mewtwo learned how it was to have a Trainer helping him, Harry learned how to trust his Pokemon and himself, and to use his instincts when battling.

They never won however, Ash was just far too good, having many more years experience, as well as Pokemon he was finely in tune with. However it was great practice for the new duo and they appreciated it.

After the first week of that, Ash let his little brother borrow one of his Pokemon per day, so he could get used to using other Pokemon, as well as how other Pokemon work. Some were more defensive like Venusaur, while others were more offensive like Charizard. Harry had to learn their strengths and weaknesses, as well as the best way to utilize that to his advantage.

He had a lot to learn, he knew that, but he was having fun. Harry was proud of himself, sometimes he could hold his own longer some days than others.

Ash was extremely proud as well, the older Trainer could tell, with enough time, the younger would be a natural at battling. His instincts were on par with his own at that age, and sometimes he would come up with a strategy that would leave him shocked. Having Blastoise full out charge Pikachu's Thunder was a shock, but hiding in his shell to knock him out was pure genius.

Finally though, with autumn half over already, Ash wanted to head out to travel before the Indigo League, which would start up in the spring. He wanted Harry to see Kanto before traveling there.

"We have everything Delia." Harry said smiling, coming to Ash's rescue. "And if we need anything while traveling, we can make a quick stop to get it in one of the towns. And yes, before you ask, I have a map." He grinned at the sheepish look both of them gave, knowing Ash's tendacy to forget said maps and get lost.

The matriarch just smiled and gave both her boys a hug, Harry only pausing slightly before hugging her back. It had taken some time, and would take a lot more, before he was really going to open with her, or any adult. But at the moment, she was the one adult he trusted the most, Professor Oak coming second.

"Stay safe you two, and Ash stay out of trouble." She said mock-sternly. She giggled when her son face planted, mumbling something about 'trouble always finds me'.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu called from down the road. The Electric type was impatient, wanting to get going.

All three humans laughed at that and finished saying goodbye, the Trainers chasing after Pikachu while Delia smiled and watched them go.

"Seems like only yesterday I was watching my son leave for his journey for the first time. Now? I'm watching my youngest son with his brother go on his first journey." Delia said softly.

"They'll be fine." Oak said, walking up. "They have each other and their Pokemon. What trouble could they possibly get into?"

Delia just gave Oak a deadpan look, "You jinxed it. You jinxed it and if they get hurt because of it I will end you."

The Pokemon Professor just gulped and sent a quick prayer to Arceus that nothing would happen to the two boys for his own well being.

With Harry and Ash

"So then Pikachu is down and out and we're being attacked by these wild Spearow during this crazy storm. I stand in front of him-don't give me that look of course that's what I did- and prepare to be attacked." Ash was telling the story of his first encounter, waving his arms wildly. Harry and Cleffa were entranced, Pikachu was snickering. "When all of a sudden Pikachu lets loose the biggest Thunderbolt I had ever seen and scares away like 50 Spearow! It was incredible, and after that, we were best friends."

"Wow…" Harry said awed. He then turned thoughtful. "Why does it always seem to take some sort of life threatening or changing encounter to make best friends?"

Ash blinked, "You know, I have no clue…never thought about it before."

The rest of the Route went by quickly, with Ash telling whatever story he could think of to his captive audience, Pikachu adding his own bit now and then. Cleffa was awed by the older Pokemon who she saw as a big brother, she wanted to be just like him when she was bigger!

Harry asked tons of questions about the things Ash had seen or done, the older Trainer happily answering everything he could. His main interest though was the first adventure that Ash could remember, not really remembering his adventure with Mewtwo. This adventure was about when he met the Legendary birds and the Guardian of the Sea at the Shamouti Islands.

"It sounds pretty impressive, plus I have never been to any islands." Harry said when Ash asked why he was so interested in them.

"Well how about this, when we get to a town with a shipping port, I think Vermillion is the first, we'll see if there's a ship that could take us there for a break?" Ash promised, smiling when Harry's eyes lit up like emeralds. "Maybe if we're lucky we can see some of the Legendaries there."

"I'm sure you will, all the Legendaries like you Ash, and most are eager to meet Harry since I am traveling with him, and Arceus himself helped get him here." Mewtwo said, having been listening in on the duo.

"Wow that would be incredible!" Harry said excitedly. Ever since seeing the murals of the Legendaries, he had wanted to meet some of them, especially Arceus to thank him.

"Then we'll make sure it happens too." The Pokemon Master laughed. "Ah, here we are, Viridian! Strange, it seems like it took so much longer last time to get here…" he trailed off, musingly.

The first town was larger than Pallet and had a few more stores and the first Pokemon Gym, or technically the Eighth. Ash had told Harry that Trainers usually skip this one till last, since the Pokemon and Leader there are very strong.

Harry frowned though, an uneasy feeling creeping in. He looked around, stopping walking. Ash paused, seeing the other stop. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"Ash…where is everyone?" Harry asked, scanning the town. There was no one walking around, the stores were closed and dark. It was eerily quiet, not even Wild Pokemon sounds from the surrounding forest was reaching them. It was dead silent.

It sent chills down Harry's spine, and he didn't like it.

Ash frowned, eyes scanning everything. He moved back slowly to Harry's side, the younger clutching Cleffa to him. Pikachu was on high alert, ears flicking all over.

"Something isn't right…Harry stay close, we're leaving…" Ash said softly.

"Oh? But you just got here." A cold voice said.

The duo whipped around and saw that they were no longer alone. Behind them a tall man stood, wearing a horrendously orange but expensive looking suit, brown hair slicked back and eyes cold. He had a smirk on his face that promised trouble. By his side was a Persian, eyeing them like its next meal.

Suddenly from the houses, stores and the Gym itself burst forth dozens of black wearing men and women, all with bright red R's on their clothing, all snickering at them, surrounding the two Trainers, letting out dozens of Pokemon though the majority were

Ratticate or Crobat.

They were surrounded.

"It's been far too long Ash. How have you been?" The man in orange said, never losing that smirk. "I heard you've been made a Pokemon Master now?"

Ash glared with hatred in his eyes, "Giovanni, I would normally be surprised, but I can't say that I am." 'Though now I know what Mewtwo was talking about…' He thought to himself.

Harry was shaking slightly, clutching Cleffa to himself tightly and staying as close as he could to Ash. He heard about Team Rocket, recognizing the red R's. They stole Pokemon by any means necessary and weren't afraid to do anything illegal or immoral to get what they wanted.

But why and how were they all here? It was like they were waiting for them.

"I'm honored that you remember me, just like old times, eh Ash?" Giovanni said. While the words sounded like he was meeting an old friend again, his tone was colder than the arctic. "But now is no time for trip down memory lane…I'm afraid you have something that belongs to me. I can't let that go. And there's also the little fact that you've been a thorn in my side for far too long as well. You see…I'm a little sore about that."

Ash glared darkly, "Everything that happened was nothing less than what you deserve. Stealing Pokemon, endangering them, you've even killed before! Pokemon and your own grunts! And we have NOTHING that is yours."

Giovanni just shrugged, "Sacrifices must be made for the greater good of Team Rocket." That got Harry's attention and not in a good way. "As for the other bit, you DO have something that is mine. See, it threw a tantrum once before and got away, but we've been keeping tabs, and I know its with you. Why don't you come out Mewtwo and see your master again?"

Ash felt Harry stiffen, if fear or rage, he wasn't sure. He knew he couldn't fight his way out of this one, there was too many of them. And by the time he got Charizard out to fly them away they would be swarmed. He tried franctically to think of a way to get them out of there unharmed.

How did he know about Mewtwo?! They had been so careful, and he was sure the Psychic type was as well. Ash's thoughts were being mirrored by Mewtwo's, the Legendary shocked and scared for his Trainer and Ash. He knew he would be useless in this fight, he could feel some type of machine in the area canceling out his powers, he couldn't even talk with them!

The former wizard continued to shake, unable to articulate anything. Cleffa stared up at him, seeing his emerald eyes, usually warm and kind, glittering in rage and pain, clouded over in memories. She knew something was wrong, she wanted to help. The infant glanced around, she didn't like these scary men with the red lettering, nor the orange man. She wanted her Trainer to be happy again, so she started to do a little dance for him in his arms, waving her little stubby ones around.

"Cleffa, Cleffa, Cleffa." She chanted softly, singing for him, trying to make him smile.

"Come now, I know its with you Ash, you can't escape this time, your luck finally ran out. You can't escape with its abilities either, we set up a nullifying net for Psychic types. Just give us the creature and-"

"He is not a creature, and it, nor YOURS!" Harry finally roared out. His eyes were like emerald fire, glaring right at Giovanni. The Rocket Grunts and Leader all took an involuntary step back from the formerly quiet teen. They had dismissed him as a threat or anything.

"I hate your types, you know that? You think you know what's for everyone when all you do is look out for yourselves or what you want! You see others as nothing more than pawns in whatever game you're playing! I REFUSE to let this happen again!"

"Oh so the little Trainer has some Roar in him, but does he have Bite?" Giovanni asked, getting over his shock. Inwardly he was surprised at the hatred in the tone of the child, one he was sure he had never met before. So he was surprised at that emotion aimed directly at him by the new Trainer.

Ash grimaced, now seeing Harry's temper for the first time, and he knew that this was just the tip of the iceberg with that. He was also slightly worried that Harry would go up and punch the Rocket Leader, and as funny as that would be, he didn't think that was what was needed right now.

"Enough of this nonsense. If you will not give us the creature, we will just take it." Giovanni said, snapping his fingers.

As one everyone surrounded Harry and Ash charged, intent on pinning the two to the ground

"Cleffa!" Came a high little cry.

A bright light went off in the clearing, blinding everyone there. When it finally died down, the Grunts all gulped and turned as one from the blank spot in the center to their Boss.

Giovanni said nothing glaring at the empty spot where the two Trainers were just standing. He then gave a dark smirk before walking away with Persian. "Lets the games, begin."

Meanwhile, in another town, two Trainers, a Pikachu and a giggling Cleffa fell out of the sky and landed with a thud, shocking passerbys.

"…Are we alive?" Ash asked muffled in the ground.

"I think so?"

"Good…your elbow is in my back…"

"…whoops? Heh heh…" Harry started to snicker, then full out laugh. He had landed on Ash, who was face down in the dirt. Pikachu and Cleffa had landed on his stomach, the Electric type confused but relieved they were out of danger, the Fairy type happy that her Trainer was laughing again and not sad, her little arms fading from white back to normal.

"My mom jinxed us…." Ash groaned out.

"No I think this is just your luck added with mine. So…we're doomed."

"We are alive, that is what matters." Mewtwo spoke up, finally able to. "I have no clue how they knew I was with you, let alone be able to set up a trap like that. But hopefully, nothing else will happen."

"You jinxed us….thanks Mewtwo." Ash said, groaning.

Could this day get any worse? And it had just started!

 **Sorry for the delays, just haven't had the time lately to write. Updates will be slow, but will still come.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait everyone, but here you go**

Groaning while stretching, letting out a happy sigh at the many pops that Harry was sure wasn't exactly healthy, Ash looked around then grinned. "We're in Pewter, a close friend of mine lives here."

After given it a moment's thought, Harry remembered, "Oh you mean Brock right? The one who always hit on every pretty lady he saw?"

"Yup…"

Harry snickered at the other's sheepish look before looking around again. The city looked very different from the memories he saw from Ash. If he had to guess he would have thought this was Saffron with how busy and big it was.

"You have to remember it's been several years since then Harry." Ash said when his little brother asked. "Thanks to not only time, but also Brock's success with his Pokemon Breeding and Culinary program he has going on here, the city flourished. A couple of the other cities have grown too from what you would know." He looked around, frowning slightly. He then turned to Harry and handed him his wallet. "I'm going to try to find Brock and then try to find Officer Jenny. They both need to be told about what happened in Viridian and the authorities need to go check out the city to see if they can find where the population went and if they're ok."

"Can't I go with you?" Harry asked worriedly. They only barely got away thanks to Cleffa who was now sleeping peacefully. The long range teleport knocked the baby out cold.

The Pokemon Master shook his head. "No, I don't want you near where they might be. Plus this time I won't be alone, one of my duties is that I have to check things out like this. You'll be safe in Saffron, there are tons of Trainers here, and an unspoken rule among all Trainers is that unless it's an unfair battle related, we help protect one another."

Seeing Harry's unsure look, Ash knelt down slightly. "I'm sorry Harry, what happened scared me and I know it did you as well. I just want to make sure you stay safe until you get more Pokemon to help protect you."

Normally Harry would feel upset about being left behind but after listening to Ash's words he had to admit that the did make sense. At this moment he just did not have the capabilities to protect himself. In the back of his mind he could feel Mewtwo agreeing with Ash's words and concerns.

"Alright, just promise me two things, then I'll go exploring." Harry said finally, looking up. Ash tilted his head and nodded for the other to continue. "First, promise that you, your Pokemon and whoever go with you come back in one piece. And second, when this you're done here, we go out and help me get Pokemon so I can go with you next time."

Ash smiled, "Now those are promises I can keep. Stay safe ok? And have fun, Pewter's a big city, there should be something for you to do, and stay out of trouble."

Harry grinned and took off, the now awake Cleffa cheering happily.

"Pika." The Electric type said when Ash turned to go find Officer Jenny.

"He'll be fine Pikachu, I mean, what could possibly happen?"

"….chu..Pika pika chu."

"Spoilsport…..let's just get this done quickly. And I need to call Brock…"

 _A few hours later_

Pewter was indeed a large lively town now. Harry and Cleffa explored wherever they could, dropping in on what had to be dozens of little shops and stores. There was something about anything for anyone.

He even got to observe a few battles as well that happened in the streets. Some for fun, some for a challenge, some for just showing off. Everyone though was having a great time. And Ash had been right, all the Trainers he had met and spoken to were more than happy to point him in a direction of a good store or the like.

After walking towards the direction he was told to go to the PokemonCenter, Harry had to admit.

He was lost.

"Cleffa do you remember if that guy said take a right turn at the first left area or a left at the second right turn?" He asked, staring down at the Fairy type, who just shrugged her little body. "I thought so…oh well let's try this way."

This part of town was less populated, the buildings a little older and rundown though there were still people around. The teen guessed that this area was possibly part of the original city before it branched out. He clutched Cleffa tighter and was considering turning around when he heard some sort of commotion coming from one of the side alleys.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry walked towards the noise, barely noticing something flying overhead.

The alleyway opened to a large nook like area, lit up with fires and mismatched lights. Dozens of people in torn clothing and rough appearances were all gathered around something in a large circle, cheering, screaming, yelling or just being chaotic.

None of them even noticed their newcomer and Harry preferred it to stay that way. "Cleffa, I'm going to put you in your Pokeball okay?" He breathed out softly, getting a nod in return. The baby Pokemon was scared of this area and went gladly into her Pokeball.

Now, while the smart thing would have been to get the heck out of there before being noticed, Harry wanted to know what it was that all of them were watching, having a bad feeling about it. Glancing around he saw some crates to his left that would let him see what it was and hopefully not be seen.

Silently he crawled up the crates, watching carefully for anyone to notice him. The thug looking people were too busy staring in the middle to even notice him and he made it up. What he saw though made him gasp and his blood boil in rage.

In the middle of the ring was about six Pokemon that he didn't know, five of them surrounding the sixth which reminded Harry of a large red, black and orange dog. The sixth Pokemon was covered in horrible scars, several of them fresh, and Harry soon found out why.

"Use Cut!"

"No use Slash! That'll get it!"

A bunch of laughter, then five Trainers called out, "Use Slash on the mutt!" And as one the other five Pokemon attacked the sixth. The dog-like Pokemon dodged several of the moves, despite it being so injured, but it still managed to get hit by two of them, causing deep wounds.

"Hey look at the weakling! Can't even dodge a Normal move." One of them called out, causing dark laughter to ring out.

The Pokemon tried to get up and run, but it was pushed back by the other Pokemon, who started pushing it around between the five of them. It finally fell again in the middle, onyx eyes glazed over in pain, hatred and fear.

"What a freak, can't do anything right can it?" One of the main Trainers said with a sneer.

The Pokemon was glancing around and its eyes landed on Harry's own. Onyx met emerald and in that moment, a bond was formed.

A bond forged from pain, humiliation and fear.

Harry knew two things right then. One, this Pokemon was a kindred spirit, flashes of his life from the Dursley's appeared before he shook them off. And two…

Ash was going to kill him for his next stunt.

With a loud cry of pure adrenaline, Harry jumped from the top crate on top of two of the Trainers standing close together, knocking them straight to the ground and out cold. Before they knew what was going on, Harry slammed the third into the brick wall with all his weight, knocking them out too. He then rushed to where the Pokemon was kneeling, covering it with his own body, desperate to protect it.

"Well what do we have here…a kiddie trying to play the hero? Well guys let's show him what happens to…heroes." The leader, or who Harry guessed was the leader, said with a smirk. He grabbed Harry by his hair and yanked him away from the Pokemon who was now being pinned by the other five.

Yelling in pain from the rough pull, Harry glared at the one holding him. He reminded the teen of Dudley. Big and stupid looking.

"See kid, we have a little problem here. We were minding our own business, having fun with friends…and then you smash our little get together, hurt three of MY friends and crew, and then try to stop our fun." The thug made a tutting sound pulling Harry closer. "We don't appreciate people trying to stop our fun, just not right."

"Fun? FUN?! That was torture what you've done to that Pokemon!" Harry screamed out trying to get free. "That sort of abuse is only fun for those who are sick and twisted without a shade of remorse!"

Thug-face sneered and whispered, "Well, what are you going to do about it? You little fre-" He didn't even get the word out before Harry managed to kick him square in his jaw, forcing him to let him go.

Having been held up in the air the whole time, Harry landed with a painful thud on his head, knocking him senseless for a bit. He vaguely heard a lot of yelling and screaming all around him. Dazed, he stared up, seeing the leader wipe some blood from his lip, eyes beady and full of hatred at him.

He took one step forward, "You little!-" And was promptly punched into a wall.

"I don't like people messing with my best friend's little brother!" A new voice, one that Harry thought could sound warm and friendly, right now sounded cold and serious. "Get them guys!"

The noise was almost too much for Harry, whose head was pounding in pain. Or was it pounding because of the dozens of feet trampling all around him along with the volume of noise rising from the yelling? He figured both.

"Hey, Harry? I need to stay awake for me." The voice was back, concerned this time and warm now. He felt himself being shifted gently before being leaned against a strong arm and chest. His eye was opened slowly; glazed emerald was staring at a dark, blurry face.

"Wh-"Harry tried to ask 'who' but couldn't even focus on making words before the headache worsened from the effort.

"I'm a friend of Ash's." The blur said, picking Harry up as if he weighed nothing. "You got one nasty headache kiddo but thankfully no concussion. Am I glad Crobat saw you and led us…." By this point, Harry was out of it.

"….tried to take them…."

"Some…injuries….ok…"

"…thank you….him and…"

"What about…..?"

With a muffled groan, Harry tried to drown out the voices all around him. He felt himself shift from the arms carrying him to a slimmer but still strong pair. He recognized these arms.

"Ash?...what…" He tried to ask.

"Don't worry…we got you now…" The teen heard his older brother murmur softly before darkness engulfed him.

An unknown amount of time later, Harry woke up. With a groan, he opened is eyes, thanking whatever he could that the terrible headache from before was gone, as was the noise and people.

The room he was in was small and simple. A bed, desk and two chairs were the only furniture, all in soft pink and white tones. Looking out the large window, Harry saw it was twilight, when last he knew it was several hours before sunset.

"It's good to see you awake, we were very worried."

The former wizard turned to the other side of the room where the door was. Standing in the doorway was a tall, dark skinned, muscular man, possibly a few years older than Ash but way more fit. He had spiky brown hair, kind but slim eyes and a smile, holding a tray of food. He walked in, the younger saw he was wearing dark jeans, a forest green T-shirt with a red and beige jacket, and place the tray in front of Harry.

"You hit your head pretty good before, Nurse Joy was worried you had a concussion even though I checked before and you were in the clear." He said, sitting down.

"You…I recognize your voice…you're the one who saved me. But how did you know? What happened?" Harry said, eyes wide. He barely noticed he started to eat the food provided, staring at the older male next to him. "Who are you?" He gasped, remembering what led him to having to be saved. "The Pokemon! Is it ok?!"

The smile turned into a frown, eyebrows narrowed at the memory. "I'm thankful that Crobat was able to find you so quickly, we were very nearly too late." He shook his head and gave a smile again. "Though I wish it was under better conditions, it is good to meet you Harry. I'm a friend of Ash's, my name is Brock." He held out his hand

"Oh!" Harry said, smiling and shaking the other's offered hand. "Ash was telling me about you; it's good to meet you too. But what about?.." He trailed off.

"Ah yes…so Ash had called me earlier today, asking if I could keep an eye out for you. He told me all about you; you seem like a pretty good kid. I told him I was more than happy to hang out with you." Brock started, sitting back. "Got to say though, you are one hard kid to track down, but one well liked kid here in Pewter. Every Trainer I asked that knew you had nothing but kind words and offered to help."

He took a drink of water before continuing. "It was getting late though, and I had a bad feeling. I had sent out my Pokemon Crobat to look for you. It came back awhile later very frantic. I knew something was wrong and when I took off running without telling those other Trainers, they just followed. I rounded that corner and I saw that fight ring, along with that Punk Trainer grab you and then hurt you…well I wasn't going to let that slide." He smirked, "Nice kick by the way."

Harry blushed at the praise, before nodding for the other to continue. "While I took care of him, those other Punks were getting ready to toast us. Thanks to the Trainers that followed me however, they were all stopped and that fight ring, which is illegal by the way, was shut down. I picked you up and ran you here; some Psychic types were carrying the Growlithe here so he wouldn't hurt himself anymore."

"Growlithe? Oh is that the name of the Pokemon that was…"

Brock nodded, "Yes, Growlithe are Fire-types, pretty good ones too. Though with enough love and time, any Pokemon can be great. Anyway, he was very worried about you, snapped at anyone that tried to take you away. We had to use Sleep Powder on him to calm him down. He's been growling though when he woke up at anyone that gets too lose"

The teen glanced down at the bed sheets, "I know I should have left to go get help…but when I saw them hurting Growlithe like that, I just couldn't let that go on one more second."

"You take after your big bro quite a bit." Brock said laughing, moving the empty tray. "Ash can never stand to see a Pokemon in pain and will do anything to help it. He was incredibly worried about you and madder than I've seen him in a while at those Punk Trainers."

"Darn right I was worried. My best friend comes carrying my little brother who is so incoherent and in pain he can't even said two words together?" Ash's voice said from the doorway, serious and concerned. He crossed the room to Harry's other side before gathering the younger in a hug. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to the other's rubbing his cheek.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Ash, I just-"

"No need little brother. Brock and the others explained to me what happened." Ash said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to stop that. I promised I would always be here and protect you…"

Before Harry could say anything, Brock put a hand on Ash's shoulder. "You can't protect him from everything Ash, you know that. But you can always be there for him, nothing has changed about that."

The hat wearing Trainer pulled back from the hug, smiling at the elder. "As always, you know what to say Brock. Thanks man."

"You're welcome."

Ash sat back, bringing up a sack that Harry didn't notice he was carrying. "Brock and I changed you to some pj's while your clothes were being washed. And before you ask, Mewtwo is currently with Officer Jenny, and yes the Officers Jenny know about him he's helped in the past, currently interrogating those thugs about any other fight rings. He was so mad, he was two seconds from busting out of his Pokeball and Psycho Cutting all of them before Brock got there."

"Thank you Ash, Brock. I owe you." Harry said, quickly changing.

Brock shrugged, smiling. "Like I said, no one messes with my best friend's little brother." He reached over to mess with Harry's dark hair. "You're a good kid, I can see that. Now come on, there's someone who I know would like to see you."

The three Trainers left the room, the two elders on either side of Harry, walking through the hallway of the PokemonCenter. It was quiet except for the Chansey carting supplies into the many rooms.

"He's doing better, it honestly looked worse than what it was. There will be some scarring, but the new ones will be minimal." Brock started to explain. "The old stuff we can't help with, they're too old and they tell us that Growlithe had been there for a long time. But when his fur grows out, a majority will be hidden. Only the ones on his face will show."

"That's not too bad I guess….oh Ash, what happened in Viridian?"

Ash was silent for a minute, eyes dark in thought. "I'll tell you when we're out of here, ok? One thing at a time little bro."

They reached the back of the hospital where a blue haired, blue wearing woman was talking with a pink haired, pink and white wearing one.

"That's Officer Jenny, and the other is Nurse Joy." Ash said, "Get used to seeing them, because you will a lot."

Harry made a confused sound, "What do you mean."

The eldest male snickered, "Oh, you'll see."

The women stopped their conversation when they got closer, both giving them warm smiles. "And here they are, the three heroes of the day." Officer Jenny said, saluting them. All of them snickered when Harry blushed and spluttered, trying to come up with an excuse to the hero thing. "No sir, you are. Without your interference, Growlithe would have been hurt far worse and the fight rings would still be going on."

Officer Jenny handed Harry Mewtwo's Pokeball, who was frantic in checking Harry over mentally. Harry and Ash both snickered silently, hearing the mental mutters of the Legendary that ranged from 'mother-hen' mode to 'I-will-destroy-them' mode.

"Growlithe is awake if you want to see him Harry." Nurse Joy said, opening the door. Harry walked inside while Brock and Ash stayed outside to talk with the two women.

The Fire type was wrapped like a half mummy with all the bandages, but it looked a lot better. His fur was cleaned, the pained look in his eyes were gone when he made eye contact with Harry. Growlithe gave a dog-like grin, wagging his fluffy tail slightly. The grin stretched out two scars on his face, one across his nose and the other ranging from one eye going down in a jagged pattern, almost like a bolt of lightning.

"I'm glad you're ok." Harry said, easing him down in the chair. While the headache was mostly gone, it was still there, along with a slight limp from the fall. Or possibly when he decided to jump onto those two Trainers before. "I'm sorry you had to go through that…no one should have."

Growlithe tilted his head a little at the hidden pain in Harry's voice. Slowly, Growlithe turned so his head was by Harry's hand. He nudged it a little, panting happily when Harry started to pet him.

He froze though and growled slightly when the others walked in, watching them with wary onyx eyes. Only Harry's hand resting on his back stopped him from barring his teeth. Growlithe didn't know these humans, though the shorter male had Harry's scent on him, and Harry had an echo of Ash's scent, so Growlithe guessed they were pack.

"Whoa, easy there Growlithe." Harry said softly, petting the other, "They're friends, they helped us." The former wizard turned to the adults. "What will happen now?

Nurse Joy was the one who answered him, "Well, as soon as Growlithe's wounds are healed he will be let loose back in the wild again. Right now, he doesn't trust anyone. I don't blame him, having been hurt so bad like that."

Ash tilted his head, "Growlithe trusts Harry though."

"That's most likely because Harry was the one who risked himself to save him." Brock said quickly, possibly a little too quickly to Harry. "Growlithe saw Harry get hurt and saw him try to save him. He probably thinks of Harry as a safe human."

Harry hummed in thought, before reaching down and grabbing something off of his belt. He held out a Pokeball in front of Growlithe. "I don't know if you had a Trainer before, of if you were captured from the Wild by those monsters, but I would like for us to travel together, and a chance to prove to you than not every human is bad."

The Fire-type stared at the Pokeball, mulling over Harry's words. He glanced up at the young Trainer, glancing at the other humans, and then back. He licked Harry's hand and then pushed his nose to the button.

A flash of red light. Three shakes. A quiet ding.

Silence.

"You know, when I promised to help you find new Pokemon, I kind of meant in a safer way." Ash said nonchalantly.

 **I'm doing my best to not let it get too far apart. Also be on the lookout for more stories coming soon**


	9. Chapter 9

Ash and Harry ended up staying in Pewter for several weeks. Harry's ankle was sprained pretty good from the fight with the punk Trainers and it wouldn't have healed properly walking the Routes like they would have been.

Neither Trainer minded the impromptu break, Harry wanted to explore Pewter some more and Ash liked being able to talk to his old friend in person again.

Just as Ash had guessed, Brock and Harry hit it off without a hitch. The eldest male just had that protective personality (Ash thought privately it had to do with having so many younger siblings as well as helping to take care of him when he was younger) and he quickly became another big brother figure to Harry.

The younger, while not quite as open with Brock as he was with Ash, looked up to Brock just the same. The two spoke endless hours on Pokemon and their care as well as cooking recipes.

This had ended up in a sort of contest between the two as to who could cook the best food, since Ash had mentioned that both were excellent. Needless to say, all of Pewter should up for that and left the contest ten pounds heavier but so satisfied. It ended up in a draw though.

When Ash was busy with his duties with Officer Jenny (and he still hadn't told Harry about what happened in Viridian) and Brock was doing his Gym Leader duties, the green-eyed Trainer would go to one of the small parks that were scattered everywhere in the city to Train.

Harry had introduced Growlithe to Mewtwo and Cleffa the night after he 'caught' him. At first the Fire-type was wary of the powerful Psychic type, though he quickly warmed up o the tiny Fairy-type. Mewtwo knew why he was wary; all Legendary Pokemon had a type of aura or energy that all other Pokemon could sense. Some it calmed, some it agitated, some it just put them on their guard, but all Pokemon recognized it.

Growlithe had been surprised at the scent and sight of the powerful Legendary, wondering why his human was traveling with Mewtwo. The Genetic Pokemon shared his memories and explained who and what Harry was. It took some time and thankfully Harry had gotten distracted for a few hours that night with helping Nurse Joy with something. When he had returned he was nearly glomped in a tackle by Growlithe licking his face happily.

He had waited a week for Growlithe's injuries to heal fully and the bandages to come off before trying any training. Just as he was told, the scars were faded and most would be covered easily. The only ones that would show were the ones on his face, however Growlithe wasn't worried about that, he had told Harry through Mewtwo. He felt it made him look cool. The teen had just laughed.

Mewtwo, Cleffa and Growlithe trained together under Harry's watch and guidance, the former would 'battle' the other two to let them gain some experience. And thanks to some TMs that Harry had gotten as get well gifts (He would never understand how some sort of disk helped teach Pokemon moves) Cleffa and Growlithe both had a bit of a move pool to draw from.

The weather had turned cold now; frost could be seen covering things in the morning when others woke up. Harry and Ash had taken to wearing sweaters or long sleeves with jackets in the morning. Harry's favorites were sweaters of some sort of cloth from the Goblins that had runes etched into them in silver or gold thread, while Ash favored turtle-neck shirts with jackets over them.

"Ok Harry, as long as you're careful and don't try to jump any more thugs, you're free to leave." Nurse Joy had said, giving Harry a final check up along with Growlithe. The Fire-type, while still edgy with those he doesn't know, had opened up a little with humans that were around Harry a lot. Most of them had learned to always move a little slower and broadcast their moves to him before touching. "And Growlithe you're good to go too. I know that Harry will take great care of you, just like you will him."

The Puppy Pokemon puffed up in that praise as if to say ' _Of course I will, duh'_ and licked Harry's hand. Harry smiled down at the Fire-type who reached just past his waste, Cleffa riding on his back. The baby had taken to her 'big brother' very quickly and if she wasn't being held by Harry, she was riding Growlithe. It was adorable. Harry had decided that unless it was called for it, or if they wanted to rest, his Pokemon would stay out of their Pokeballs. An idea he had gotten from Pikachu.

"I promise we will take it easy, or as easy as we can Nurse Joy." The Trainer said, smiling. He waved goodbye to Nurse Joy and Chansey before running out of the PokemonCenter, breathing in the fresh cold air. Laughing he ran down the road towards the Pewter Gym where Ash and Brock were, Growlithe barking happily at his side.

He saw the Gym Leader and Pokemon Master standing outside, talking amongst themselves. Both turned however and smiled seeing Harry run at them. Brock laughed when Harry did a fly-tackle at Ash who expertly caught the younger and swung him around.

"Careful Ash, you're going to throw you back out if you do things like that." Brock joked.

"Hey! Are you calling me old?!" The other said in mock anger, even pointing a finger at him.

Brock raised his hands and looked away, "Ask no questions and you shall receive no lies."

Harry snickered at the older's crestfallen look, he even pictured an anime cloud of sadness over him at that moment. He shook his head and turned to Brock, "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

The dark skinned Trainer looked at Harry, eyebrow raised in question, "Sure kiddo, shoot."

The youngest grinned, "I was hoping to have a battle with you. Not for a Badge or anything, I just want to try against someone that isn't Ash."

The request caught both Trainers off guard, not having expected that. Ash though was ecstatic, while he knew that Harry wouldn't probably go for the League or Mastery, well maybe a Mastery at some point, he had worried that Harry wouldn't find joy in Pokemon Battling, in trying to better his Pokemon and be better with and for them. In the bonds that could be created in the heat of the moment.

Brock tilted his head curiously, from what Ash had told him he was thinking similar things as to the brown eyed Trainer. Finally seeing what he wanted he smiled, "It's been a long time since I've battled for fun, I accept your challenge."

In no time, the Gym was set up, Ash acting as referee. Brock stood in his usual spot, Harry stood in the Challengers spot. Growlithe and Cleffa stood at his side, both serious, even the usually joyful Fairy type.

"This will be a two on two battle, first side to have a Pokemon knocked out loses." Ash called out in a narrator voice, causing both Brock and Harry to snicker in this hands. The 'referee' smirked, "Gym Leader Brock verses Challenger Harry! Send out your Pokemon!"

"Graveler and Ninetales, I choose you!"

"Cleffa, Growlithe! Go get them!"

Out from Brock's side was a four armed living Rock-Ground type and a beautiful fox Fire-type. Both Pokemon stood at the ready while Growlithe, carrying Cleffa, ran out to the field.

"Ninetales! Use Will-O-Wisp on Cleffa and Growlithe! Graveler, use Sand-Attack to blind them." Brock called out in quick succession. Blue fireballs floated around the Fire-type while her partner started kicking sand at the duo.

Growlithe expertly dodged each glob of sand that came his way, bouncing off of the rocks that scattered around the field.

"Growlithe! Keep dodging and see if you can get close enough to Graveler to attack, Cleffa use Safeguard!" Harry called out.

Cleffa's little hands started glowing a green color, creating a floating bubble of the same color surrounding her and Growlithe right as the Will-O-Wisp tried to hit. The attacks fizzled out harmlessly.

"Nice move Harry, but you're going to have to do better than that." Brock said with a smile, "Ninetales use Fire Spin to trap them so they can't move! Graveler use Rock Throw to force them into Ninetales attack!"

' _Oh crud'_ Harry thought, watching as huge chunks of rock were thrown at his Pokemon, Growlithe growling whenever he was clipped with them. In the center of the field a circle of fire was being created by Ninetales.

"Cleffa! Jump off of Growlithe and use Magical Leaf on Graveler!"

"Oh crap baskets…" Brock muttered, shocked. He hadn't expected a Grass move from Harry at all! "Graveler use Dig, quick! Follow up with Earthquake! Ninetales jump into the air and use Iron Tail!"

Everything happened incredibly fast. Right as Growlithe landed in the middle of the Fire Spin that engulfed him, Cleffa had jumped up and floated, summoning leaves out of nothing that shimmered green and red. She launched them at the Ground-Rock type who sank into the ground but not before the leaves chased him down the hole. Then suddenly the whole building began to shake, causing dirt and dust to fly up in the air.

Then everything held still.

"What happened?" Ash coughed out, trying to see through the dust. It was settling quickly though.

The area was completely broken up thanks to Earthquake. Ninetales was perched on top of one of the rocks that jutted completely out, Graveler underneath of her. It had some injuries from Cleffa's attack that followed him underground. In front of them, barely standing, was Cleffa and Growlithe. The Fairy was leaning against the Fire-type, Ninetales Steel type attack having landed and caused some damage, while the powerful Ground-type was super effective against Growlithe.

Both amazingly however, were still standing and ready for round two.

"Ash, Brock I forfeit!" Harry called, going out onto the field to his Pokemon. He was smiling however when he knelt down to the both of them. He gathered them in a hug and started to treat their wounds. "You both did so well for your first battle, I'm so proud of both of you."

Brock, Ash, Ninetales and Graveler all came up, each smiling as well. "And that is a true sign of a great Trainer. It's not about winning or losing," Brock began, "It's about the bonds we make with friends and our Pokemon that matter."

"There's always next time, and all a loss does is motivate us to grow stronger together." Ash finished, smiling. His little brother's first battle went off better than he could ever dream. He even came up with a strategy that caught Brock off guard!

Graveler gave Growlithe some Berries while Ninetales licked Cleffa's side where she hit the younger.

Harry grinned, "That was so much fun, we have to battle again soon Brock, next time we're in Pewter." Both of his Pokemon nodded, they wanted to battle again soon too, that was fun!

The Rock Leader smirked, "Why wait until next time we're in Pewter? I was thinking more of tomorrow." He laughed at the youngest shocked look, Ash joining in. "Didn't your big brother tell you? I'm going with you, the Gym can take care of itself for awhile and it's been far too long since I've gotten to travel with Ash."

A few hours later, after getting last minute supplies, saying goodbyes and one last check up for their Pokemon, the trio of Trainers left Pewter behind them, walking down the Route.

The peaceful silence was broken with a sigh from Ash, the kind that doesn't sound happy, more stressed. He turned to Harry at his side, Brock on the other. "I promised I would tell you what happened in Viridian, well now is as good as time as any to keep good on that promise."

The mood seemed to plummet a little, Brock stiffened in his walk while Harry shuffled closer to Ash, holding both Pikachu and Cleffa on his shoulders. "Ash…what happened to the people and Pokemon in Viridian?"

Ash looked down for a moment, "Gone."

"Gone? What…do you mean gone? Like they left?"

"No…from what the authorities could tell by what was left, all of them were taken, rather forcibly from what we saw…and not at all peaceful." Ash closed his eyes, thinking of the broken homes he saw, the eerie silence that filled the town.

"Where are they?" Harry quietly asked, only to receive an equally quiet reply, "We don't know."

 **I am terrible at writing battle scenes, but eh, what can you do? Hope you all enjoyed it, and hope it was believable.**


	10. Chapter 10

Several months passed for the three Trainers. Winter came and gone, spring was slowly waking up around the world. Grass was growing rich and green, the breezes warm wherever they were, nature was waking up.

The winter months were good to the trio in more ways than one, especially Harry. The youngest mused over the past several weeks as they waited in line to get onto the ferry. He had no idea where they were going, Ash refused to say though Brock had to know as he kept smirking whenever Harry asked either of them.

Brock quickly became another big brother to Harry, it wasn't hard given his nurturing tendencies because of his own many siblings. He saw things that others might not even realize they were trying to hide. While Ash was terrific for Harry in helping him heal, it was Brock that finished the process.

Having to had watched his siblings all his life, knowing the ups and downs and emotions that came all with it, and with him also wanting to be a top Breeder and Doctor, well you pick up a thing or two about a thing or two.

While Ash was out one night getting their dinner, just a few weeks after Brock joined them, the older Trainer had sat beside Harry

' _Harry, I wanted to talk with you about something'_

The serious look in the other's eye had put Harry on edge slightly in a way, like an older brother wanting to help his younger with a problem the later did not want to talk about. Growlithe, fur grown back richly and only leaving facial scars, cuddled up to Harry, licking his hand. The Fire-type sensed his master's distress and wanted to soothe him.

It took a long time and most of the night, but Brock finally got Harry to talk in detail of what had happened to him at the Dursleys, something he never wanted to talk about ever. Ash didn't even know all the details.

' _It's not something I like to even think about…let alone remember.' Harry started softly after much coaxing. 'Baring some highly illegal things…there really isn't anything they didn't do. Neglect, abuse of several kinds…starvation.' He shrugged helplessly. 'Manual labor and their punishments were their favorite things to do to me, though they really weren't picky.'_

Brock found out about the scars on Harry's back, the history for each one. He never raised his voice, he never judged. He was there, a solid presence for Harry to latch onto, someone who wouldn't criticize. Just like Ash, just there for Harry. And that is what he needed right now.

' _These scars don't define you, any more than the one on your forehead did in your other world.' Brock stated, knowing about Harry's history from a private talk with Ash. 'They tell a story of how strong you are, to have lived through that, and still be the amazing young man you are before me.'_

Harry smiled softly in remembrance, leaning slightly more into Brock as the duo watched Ash nearly bounce in place, almost knocking off Pikachu. They had finally gotten onto the ferry and were sailing across waters bluer than the sky.

That night was the final healing that Harry needed. He had to talk about what happened to him and know it wasn't his fault. Brock made sure he understood that, finishing what Ash had started almost half a year ago. Oh Harry knew he might still have nightmares about it, but he could now look back on his past with fondness instead of the multitude of regrets he had.

Harry had seemed to blossom as a Trainer after that, his Pokemon following suit. Growlithe and Cleffa both sensed the change in their Trainer growing stronger and they wanted to grow with him. Both battled day in and out with each other and the older Pokemon, getting tips and tricks from the much more experienced battlers.

Ash and Brock were extremely proud of how far Harry was coming along with the Fairy and Fire types. Mewtwo was so happy he had accidently teleported them all to the Tree of Life, shocking the heck out of Mew when the stronger Psychic and his family suddenly appeared bewildered while he was floating around happily.

Mew teased him endlessly for that.

He was also happy to meet two of the only Trainers he trusted and a third that quickly became a good friend. They had stayed in the Tree for about two weeks relaxing before finally leaving, being teleported right outside of Cerulean.

The former wizard snorted, drawing an amused glance from Pikachu on his head, who had finally had enough of bouncing Ash and jumped to the much calmer Trainer. Harry reached up and scratched his ears with one hand while the other cuddled Cleffa. Brock had walked off after what looked like some Nurse Joys on vacation.

Yeah, he's still wondering how the heck all of them look alike. Cloning gone wrong? He'd have to ask at some point.

Seeing Water-types jumping out of the water surrounding them, land far long gone out of side, brought his musings back to a certain Water Gym Leader.

Misty…was one of a kind. She kinda reminded him of Mrs. Weasley's mothering tendencies, just younger and slightly calmer.

After the red-head lectured Ash and Brock about something, both standing meekly (showing that they deserved whatever it was they deserved it. Something about a bike?) she turned to Harry. She got sparkles in her eyes and started gushing over how cute he was and started to drag him off to her Gym.

Bewildered Harry had followed, Ash and Brock snickering in the background, stopping when somehow a column of fire erupted out from behind Misty and her eyes became fire. If Harry didn't know better he would say it was something you'd see in an anime.

' _I have to show you my Gym! We just had it redone with more space and an outdoor battle pool and waterfalls. Oh we can have a battle! Ash said something about you traveling around and battling even though you're not going for the Championship, it'll be fun!'_

And that was how he ended up in a battle with her. Her Gym was pretty impressive, doubling as pool the city pool and Gym when needed. Large pools and streams with floating platforms for land based Pokemon.

However, much to Harry's surprise, the battle ended in a draw between him and the Gym Leader. Growlithe had put up a great fight against Starmie however a well placed Hydro-pump had knocked him out. Cleffa though truly was a little power house, knocking Starmie out in one go with a Swift.

Gyarados was another story. He was much stronger than Cleffa but the smaller Fairy type was much faster, bouncing around the platforms. Gyarados finally lost his patience and fired a huge Hyperbeam which was countered by Cleffa's Metronome Aeroblast (that shocked the heck out of everyone).

The resulting explosion knocked both Pokemon out, leaving the two on two match a draw.

Harry was over the moon happy, having not outright lost and was so proud of his Pokemon. Ash and Brock had been cheering their little brother on and Misty watched it all with a soft smile, knowing how much this just meant.

They had stayed a week in Cerulean stocking up again before finally leaving, Misty giving Harry a Badge, even though he wasn't going for the Championship she wanted him to have it.

Harry played with the bright blue teardrop badge in his pocket, wondering around the ferry and watching the water sparkle. He glanced in the direction they sailed from and the town they left behind and the battle they had as well.

The emerald eyed teen rolled his eyes at the most recent Gym Leader. Lt. Surge was seriously one of a kind in his own right. A huge mountain of a man and Electric Gym Leader, he was happy to take on Harry's challenge.

It was just a one on one with Growlithe vs his Raichu and ended up with Harry losing but he and Growlithe put up a heck of a fight. The duo managed to out speed the older Pokemon and land several critical hits, even landing some Burns. But the Electric type was just too strong and Thunder knocked Growlithe straight into Harry.

It was still a great battle though, Lt. Surge praising Harry for his quick thinking in using speed to his advantage. He did not get a Badge obviously, but he did get something.

' _Now, while I evolved my Pikachu as quick as I could, I also was taught that that was both a good and bad thing.' Lt. Surge said, handing a odd stone to Harry. Inside the semi-clear green rock was a flame symbol. 'Growlithe, like Pikachu, evolve using Stones like this Fire Stone. Use it when you feel the time is right. And when you do, I want a re-match kid.'_

The stone was safely packed away, though Growlithe had sniffed at it and sneezed, looking at his Trainer. He was content as a Growlithe at the moment and didn't wish to evolve according to Mewtwo.

"Harry!" Ash called from the front of the ferry, waving and bringing the black haired Trainer out of the past.

Looking towards the direction they were going, Harry saw a series of large islands, the three largest with huge mountains side by side in the water. The other islands were a ways away from them, leaving the three to stand by themselves. Harry's attention though was drawn to the middle island, a pull towards it for some reason

"This is a special place; I wanted to show you something.' The Pokemon Master said grinning. "Oh this is going to be so cool…"

"Will you finally tell me why we're out here? Not that it isn't cool and all, never been on the ocean or seen islands before, but seriously Ash?" Harry asked grinning; his brother's enthusiasm was contagious.

The quickly made their way down the docks and over to the side following the beach line away from the other tourists and buildings. Soon they found themselves following a rocky path and staircase up the side of some cliffs where Ash finally began to slow down. He was humming a song of some sort, eyes going from excited to peaceful.

They finally reached the top of stairs closer to sunset, the sky a multitude of colors reflecting off of the ocean. The little clearing they walked in to had a strange alter or pedestal in the middle surrounded by large pillars of rock in a circle. Harry walked up to it and saw some sort of inscription on the alter.

"Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice and Lightning…lest these Titans wreck destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song with fail. And thus the world will turn to Ash." Harry read out, feeling a shiver from the words.

"Yeah, didn't think they'd be so literal about that." The Master said, shrugging. Brock just snorted and replied, "When it comes to you it's kind of expected."

Harry just laughed at the look his older brother shot the eldest brother before sighing. Pikachu just patted his head while Mewtwo, who had come out when they were alone, just hid his mouth behind his paw and laughed.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up at the Chosen One." Ash mock-sighed before smiling. He pulled out some sort of shell like instrument. "There's someone I want you to meet Harry, and if we're lucky we will have three more joining us too."

Brock pulled Harry over to sit down while Ash when to stand in front of the alter. He held up the instrument and began to play.

The song…was incredibly beautiful. It sent shivers up Harry's spine as he listened to his brother play. The pillars glowed in sync to the notes of the song being played.

Suddenly the water near where they were far below them rose up suddenly in a huge pillar, like a tornado. Something else joined the song, singing along. The water twister broke apart, leaving a giant Pokemon floating there, glinting in the dying sunlight. Harry recognized it as Lugia, the Guardian of the Seas.

"Whoa…' He breathed out, watching as the Legendary flew a little and then landed near them, folding his wings. Lugia continued to sing with Ash playing as the song ended. When it was finished, Ash put the instrument away and then smiling, bounded over to Lugia giving him a hug.

"It's been far too long my friend, it's good to see you."

' _It has been awhile, you must visit more Chosen One.'_ Lugia said, nuzzling the other. He then turned his attention to the other two. ' _Brock, it has been a long time as well. And who is this?'_ The large Water/Psychic type moved his head closer to Harry, eyeing him. Mewtwo stood protectively behind his Trainer. _'Ah, your Chosen One Mewtwo? Hmm…he has a good heart I can sense that much. And for Ash to summon me in your presence shows you can be trusted. Arceus also mentioned you to us.'_ He nuzzled Harry as well. ' _Many of us are watching your progress young one. You have done well.'_

Blushing, Harry nodded in thanks, reaching out to pat the larger Pokemon who started to purr. Mewtwo was grinning as were the others. Cleffa bounced off of Harry's head to land on Lugia's while Growlithe sniffed the larger Pokemon.

Lugia huffed amused while he settled down, Ash going to lay against him. The two Legendaries turned their heads and both smiled. ' _It seems we will be having three more guests everyone.'_ Mewtwo said, going back to stand with Harry.

' _It's been awhile since they've left their mountains. There was an issue with the Ice one, but it was resolved quickly.'_ Lugia stated. ' _While she wasn't rising or fighting, something did happen to her. I'm afraid that the Ice one you met once before has passed on. However another took her place. She is young, but she has high promise. However she has unusual coloring…well you're about to see.'_

Even Ash was confused and concerned about this, everyone turned their attention to the large islands off in the distance where three colored specks were seen flying towards them.

The first to arrive was the large black and yellow speck, Zapdos the Electric-Flying Legendary. He touched down next to Lugia and watched everyone with a cock of his head. Next to him landed a large yellow red and white bird, Moltres the Legendary Fire-Flying type. Everyone laughed when he reached over and started plucking at Brock's hair.

The last though was different. Harry expected Articuno having seen the three before in the mural, and from Ash's memories the Legendary Ice-Flying was shades of blue with red eyes. However what landed wasn't blue at all, but almost pure white with shades of light grey and eyes a soft amber.

Harry felt a pull, stronger than ever towards the Legendary, especially when she locked eyes with him. Almost in a trance, he slowly made his way over to her, everyone else silent and wondering what was going on.

With a shaky hand, Harry placed it on the side of her face, petting her as she nuzzled him.

"…Hedwig? Is that you?"

 **Wow...so I'm alive, story not abandoned, but sorry for the delay. Real life gets busy sometimes and I just couldn't figure out what to do for the story**


	11. Chapter 11 Filler

XXXXXXXXX

 _'This is amazing…I never thought I would see you again girl.' Harry said, crying and clinging to the new Ice-type. Through Mewtwo and Lugia's translation, Hedwig had appeared in an egg, Articuno's to be specific. The old Legendary was getting ready to pass on and had laid her egg for the next generation. Hedwig was reborn, however because she had been a newborn, she couldn't make her way to Harry when she sensed him finally. She had to be patient and way, hoping._

 _Harry was overjoyed and overwhelmed to have his first friend back. Ash and Brock watched from the sidelines, tears in their eyes as they watched the reunion between the two go on. They also knew that Harry would soon have another Legendary Pokemon to add to his team._

 _The group spent quite a while in the Islands, relaxing while Harry and Hedwig, now Articuno, rebounded and flew together. Nearly every day you could see the white speck flying high in the sky with her Trainer._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _"This is Gabby, reporting to you live from Kanto Region. Our top stories this evening are ones we are familiar with." A peppy news reporter famous in Hoenn echoed over the many TV's in Celadon. "Myself and Ty have been traveling around looking for up and rising Trainers and our newest is also a rising Star, being trained personally under Pokemon Master Ash! Harry from Pallet, while not going for the League shockingly enough, is someone we have had our eye on for the past several months."_

 _The screen shifted to show several battles of Harry's, against Ash and Brock, different Trainers, even several Gym Leaders including Lt. Surge, Misty, Erika and Serena (both was THAT a weird battle, more like a battle of First-To-Laugh-Loses')_

 _"This down to earth and humble Trainer has accepted every challenge one could throw at him and more than not is coming out on top!"_

 _Showing his Pokemon, a newly evolved Clefairy floating around the Arena, Growlithe like a firey comet on the ground, even the graceful form of Articuno flying circles around her opponents._

 _"Yes folks you've seen it right! Harry even has an Articuno! Though when asked how and when he got the Legendary, he just had this to say 'We've been friends for years, she just doesn't want to hide anymore. She knows I'll watch over her.'_

 _"Yes folks, this protective Trainer has already made marks in several cities, more on that later tonight."_

 _"Now for some not so happy news. We have all seen and heard of by this point about Viridian…authorities are still investigating the matter. However it has been confirmed that the population of Viridian is…gone." Gabby stuttered a bit at this point, choking up. "Blood has been located from several individuals in the city limits. Signs of struggle and fights have broken out. No signs of victims have been located, and no one has been listed a possible suspects at this point. Viridian is locked down, and anyone with information is requested to step forth to Officer Jenny."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"The months have been kind to you Harry, you're looking better than you have a year ago." Ash said one spring evening. The days were getting warmer and longer, summer was growing closer._

 _It had been almost one year since Harry's arrival and it has done wonders for the teen. Thanks to traveling, exercise and healthy food, the former wizard now had reached a respectable height of 5'7" and built some light muscle. He was happier than he had been in years and it showed._

 _His Pokemon had grown in leaps and bounds as well. Cleffa had evolved in Clefairy one day during a battle with Mewtwo. Everyone, including the Legendary, was so shocked at the sudden evolution that the Fairy Type was able to land a solid Moonblast on the Psychic, winning the battle._

 _Growlithe was a little speed demon, always racing around. His favorite thing to do now in battles was cloak himself in his flames, streaking across the battlefield like a comet from space. More than one Pokemon felt that attack as a One Hit KO. Harry dubbed the move Meteor Strike, thinking it fitting. The Fire type was just smug about the whole thing to everyone's amusement._

 _Articuno was growing in power as well, she could easily freeze the entire field if she wished. She loved showing off, just as she did in the other world as an owl. She did miss being able to sit on Harry's shoulder from time to time, but now took to resting her head on his shoulder when they stopped for a length of time, and always loved taking her Trainer flying through the sky, joined by Charizard carrying Ash and Latias with Brock._

 _Mewtwo grew in power too from battling his fellow Legendaries, his already strong Psychic abilities grew to the point he could start bending reality like the Unknown could. He looked forward when he could create real illusions._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Have we located the creature?"_

 _"Yes sir…it's traveling with three Trainers as we speak, going towards Pallet again. We have reason to believe they are going to rest there before going to the Indigo Plataeu through Victory Road."_

 _"Good….you know what to do. I don't care what you have to do, just get me results. Understood?_

 _"Yes sir!"_

 _"Persian….it's almost time my pet…."_

 _XXXXXXXXXXX_

 ** _Sorry that this is so short, more of a filler chapter. Between two jobs I just don't have time to write anymore, and it's difficult to get back to this story. I'm not discontinuing it, just not sure where to go with it anymore. So don't expect too many more chapters I'll be wrapping it up soon._**


	12. Chapter 12

"And in a land-slide victory the winner is Pokemon Master Ash from Pallet town!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening at the Indigo Championship, everyone cheering for the great win Ash had done against his challenger. Brock and Harry cheered from the stands for their friend, Harry jumping up and down in excitement.

After several months of traveling, Ash finally told Harry why they were going around Kanto again before going to the Pokemon League, it was for Ash to keep an eye on up and coming Trainers going for the League before he himself went as the final challenge for them. Several made it and the two weeks they were there were filled with heart stopping moments in the Pokemon battles.

Even Brock and Harry got in on it as an opening act before the League fully opened, both of them having another rematch with a three on three. With his newly evolved Arcanine, Clefairy and Articuno against Brock's Steelix, Golem and Ninetails, the battle was an explosion of attacks, fire, ice and light. Shocking to Harry though, he had won his first major battle in front of hundreds of thousands across Kanto and beyond.

Ash and Brock were so proud of him as he raced towards Clefairy on the field, gathering her in his arms and crying happily. Even the crowd was happy and excited for the new Trainer.

As Ash gave a speech to the Trainers standing before him, Harry thought back to the past few weeks, sending a mental check on Mewtwo who was still recovering from what had happened. The Trainer frowned in thought, clenching his hand safely around Mewtwo's hand as his thoughts dragged him down in his memories….

 _Flashback, week and a half ago_

 _It was a beautiful day outside and a great start to the semi-finals of the Pokemon League, when everything went horribly wrong at once._

 _Harry had been talking with Mewtwo telepathically when the Psychic Legendary suddenly halted in explaining something to Harry, his side of the bond growing cold._

 _'Mewtwo? Mewtwo are you alright? What's wrong?' Harry sent to his Pokemon in concern, gasping in shock when he felt the other disappear entirely. He instinctively reached out for Ash who had paled at the same time, sensing what happened as well._

 _"Ash? Harry what's wrong? You both look pale." Brock said in concern, seeing the two having tensed up with looks of fright on their faces.._

 _Emerald eyes met brown in shock and fear but before Ash could say anything to his younger brother the whole arena shook in a terrible explosion._

 _Everything after that was utter chaos for Harry._

 _Screams_

 _Fighting_

 _Explosions_

 _People running, crashing into each other, falling over, Pokemon cries echoing over everything._

 _And the cold, almost frigid, feeling Harry was feeling from Mewtwo's side of the bond was filling him, causing him to shiver._

 _"Mewtwo, freeze them all in place. The noise is annoying me." A cold, smug voice called out over everything, courtesy of the loud speaker._

 _Where there was once utter chaos, silence echoed._

 _No one, Pokemon or Human, could move, with the exception of humans wearing all black with red R's on them somewhere._

 _"Well well….isn't this a nice surprise." Came the same voice from above everyone._

 _On some sort of floating machine that looks straight out of a sci-fi movie was Giovanni, smirking at them and petting his Persian. Beside him, colors dulled and eyes emotionless and hazed over, was Mewtwo._

 _"As I said to you last year, I will get what is mine. The most powerful Pokemon ever created, my property." Giovanni said, gesturing towards Mewtwo carelessly. "It's taken longer than I wanted I'll admit, but thanks to the genius that is Team Rocket, we have our weapon back under our control once more."_

 _"You….give….him…back…." Harry growled out, the Legendary's power was preventing him from moving at all but sheer force of will allowed him to talk. At his voice Mewtwo turned his head and looked at his former Trainer._

 _His dull purple eyes held no spark of recognition. He was a stranger._

 _"Oh? That's right, I remember you now. You're that little boy that was traveling with Ash when we met briefly in Viridian. You thought you could protect him? That's the cutest thing I've ever heard." Giovanni laughed at him, the laughter being echoed by the other Rocket Members._

 _The arena was filled now with Rocket members and Elites going around and taking Pokeballs from frozen Trainers. Beside him, Harry could hear Ash grunting, trying to free himself from Mewtwo's control. He suddenly stopped though and started muttering something Harry couldn't hear._

 _He did though gasp when Harry was suddenly lifted from beside him and Brock, both men's eyes widening in shock and fear when the teen was placed in mid-air in front of the Rocket Leader._

 _"Now, usually, Trainers like you are beneath my notice boy." Giovanni started, still with that same smirk. "Usually, I would send one of my Rockets to deal with you, possibly an Elite if I felt the need for it. However, that's what I did with Ash over there. And look what happened, he somehow managed to not only evade the Rocket Team that was sent after him, but every Elite he faced he beat. He somehow freed my weapon from my control and then had the audacity to beat me, nearly destroying everything I have worked to create in my Rocket Empire."_

 _Giovanni stood up and walked to the edge of his platform, staring Harry in the eyes._

 _Defiant Emerald against heartless black._

 _"Don't let it be said that I never learned from my mistakes, a mistake I will not be making again. Trainers like you have a habit of ruining things for me. So, to prevent that, I will remove the Trainer. Permanently."_

 _Even though closed mouths, gasps were heard from the frozen audience in shock and fear. Brock was nearly vibrating in effort of trying to move, to do anything. He glanced over at Ash to see him with his eyes closed and still muttering to himself._

 _"Mewtwo, Hyperbeam your former Trainer, leave nothing remaining."_

 _Not looking at the smug Rocket Leader anymore, Harry turned his gaze towards Mewtwo. The Psychic Type did nothing at first, making Harry hope he had freed himself, but that hope died when Mewtwo raised one of his hands and started to gather energy there. The ball was glowing brilliantly and started to hum louder and louder._

 _'Mewtwo…please you gotta fight this. You have to stop and let everyone go. Please Mewtwo…' Harry thought desperately._

 _For the briefest second Harry saw the arm twitch but then steadied again. Whatever was controlling Mewtwo had an iron grip on his mind and wasn't letting go. The ball was growing louder and brighter._

 _'Mewtwo…I'm so sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you…I hope Ash and Brock are able to…I'm sorry I couldn't be the Trainer you needed right now.' Harry thought sadly, tears falling silently. He closed his eyes, then opened them again, nothing but love and sorrow in his gaze. 'I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. Being there for me. And to let you know that I don't want you to blame yourself. I love you Mewtwo…'_

 _'HARRY!'_

 _The former wizard thought he heard his name screamed, but then agonizing pain filled his senses and he knew no more but darkness.'_

 _End flashback_

His memories of what happened were dark and fuzzy, but what he was told was at the same time Mewtwo fired Hyperbeam, the platform and been blown up by several Thunders, courtesy of Raikou and Zapdos. Turns out, the platform itself was what was controlling Mewtwo, sending out some sort of signal only the Cloned Pokemon could hear.

Some sort of 'fail safe' that had been designed by the Rocket Scientists when Mewtwo was first created and amplified. In short, a mind control signal only affecting Mewtwo.

The second it was destroyed Mewtwo was freed from Team Rocket's control, releasing everyone in the stands. As the Legendary raced to catch his Trainer and try to help him, Trainers all over the stands were attacking Team Rocket and their Pokemon, capturing them for the authorities.

As for the Elites and Giovanni himself, they were rounded up by the Legendary Pokemon who had been called by Ash thanks to his bond with them all. He had to focus on them to send out his distress call, thankfully they had made it in time.

Harry had been knocked out by the Hyperbeam, it was only thanks to Mewtwo coming to when he did and Mew throwing up a shield as quick as he could that saved the Trainer's life. He was still badly injured though and had bruising to go with it.

Mewtwo had been badly shaken from the whole ordeal, his mind fighting against itself. He wouldn't leave Harry's side for anything, holding his Trainer close and crying. He gave no thought that he should be hidden from other humans, or that all the Legendaries were there. He only cared about keeping Harry safe.

Thanks to a lot of help though, Harry and Mewtwo both pulled through. Team Rocket was disbanded for good with all the Grunts being taken into custody.

The Elites and Giovanni's punishments though were far worse, however Arceus would not say exactly what was going to happen. Ash though had said he saw Giratina and Darkrai conversing quietly, sending evil looks at the Rocket members.

He said he almost felt sorry for them.

Almost.

Because of everyone seeing Mewtwo in the arena, and the cameras still working, the secret was out about the Psychic Legendary. However it turned out he had nothing to fear, everyone was so grateful for his help with Harry (who had become quite popular himself in his travels around Kanto) and sorrow at what he was put through, that no one even thought about trying to take him from Harry. He now happily walked beside his Trainer like his fellow Pokemon.

Arcanine was usually found curled around his Trainer or even giving him a ride, if he could be pried away from Articuno. The Ice Legendary nearly froze the whole arena and more in her fury at what had happened to her Trainer. She didn't let him off of her back for quite awhile, and only through bribery and promises that nothing would happen and he would be carefully watched did she let Harry down.

Clefairy as always was held in her Trainer's arms, bouncing and cooing like normal to cheer him up or doing a Metronome dance to make him happy when she felt his mood go down.

The results from that were….quite funny actually.

Appointing themselves as his 'body guards' Brock and Ash were extremely over protective for several days, much to Harry's embarrassment. However he let them work it through their systems, and honestly felt so much better when he knew the older Trainers were beside him, watching over and protecting him.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Ash finished his speech and walked over to where the other two were standing, smiling widely at them. "So? What did you think of it?"

"Eh, you come up with better ones when the world is in danger." Brock said with a smirk, waving his hand. "But pretty good for the masses if that's what you wanted to hear."

Ash just glared at him, eye twitching. "Gee, thanks man. You're the epitome of encouragement right there…." Glaring a second more, Ash shook his head and smiled at Harry, giving the younger a hug. "So little bro? What now?"

The youngest Trainer tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

From beside him, Mewtwo snickered. ' _What he means is, what do you want to do now? We've traveled Kanto and seen a lot of what it has to offer. You've even, in a way, participated in the Pokemon League of this Region. There are still many other regions to go through, more Pokemon Leagues to try if that is what you wish.'_

"Or, we could head home for awhile, relax and have fun at Oak's Lab, enjoy Mom's cooking again." Ash added.

"We could travel around, there's so much out there Harry you haven't seen yet, or even us." Brock said with a grin. "We've done our journeys, we've walked our paths. Now? Now we walk with you wherever you want to go. My Gym can take care of itself for awhile."

The Pokemon Master nodded and hugged Harry who was surprised that they were letting him choose. "So little bro? What'll it be?"

At all loss, Harry turned to Mewtwo. The Psychic gave a small smile and nodded, " _If you want, the offer I made awhile ago is still available. There are worlds belonging to my fellow Legendaries live and rule over. And I know after what happened they all would like to meet you under better circumstances. You, Brock and Ash would see things no other human has ever seen."_

The three waited while Harry thought over everything before giving a big grin, "You know me guys…can't keep still for too long, and honestly, hidden worlds? Sounds right up my alley. But…."

"But what Harry?"

"Could we go visit Pallet first? I REALLY miss Mrs. Ketchum's cooking…." Harry said with a sheepish grin.

The small group laughed at the youngest human's blush, and were still laughing when they all vanished in a flash of purple light.

Adventure awaited them.

 **Well everyone, I know it might not be the best ending, but I wanted to get something out before Christmas for you all. You've all been so supportive and patient with me and the story, I wanted to do something for you all as well. I tried to do my best with it, but to be honest, I lost my muse with this story awhile ago which is why it's taken so long to finish. Hard to write something when you feel no drive to work on it anymore. So for sticking my me, all the encouragement and wonderful reviews, THANK YOU ALL.**

 **It's been a long road, but we're finally finished with the story! Onto new projects! If you're interested, there is a poll with story ideas in the works, see which ones you all would like to read!**

 **To all celebrating it, Merry Christmas! If you celebrate something else, or even don't celebrate anything at all, I hope you all have a great rest of the holiday season and year!**


End file.
